Where I Stood
by maxgofish
Summary: AU JATE. Jack saves Kate, a waitress, from his father's drunken advances, while recovering from his divorce. Romance blossoms but what lurks on the horizon. Updated 2/3/2011! I'M BACK!
1. I Don't Know

_So here's my new AU story. Background you might want to know: Kate is not a fugitive, Christian is obviously, and this is Jack seventh months post-Sarah, and he never went nuts after their divorce, though he is still a little wounded. Read and enjoy..._

* * *

From where Jack was standing, he could just barely make out the words his father slurred.

"How about a refill, Miss?" Christian Shepherd ran a wandering hand slowly up the young waitresses arm, then let it glide back down and settle on her hip.

Jack watched with mild curiosity, waiting for the inevitable mindless giggle to spout from the waitress' mouth, but nothing came. Instead, he watched—interest now piqued—as she shook of his father's advances, rolling her eyes in disgust and turning to walk away. In a flash, Christian's hand shot out, fingers wrapping like a vice around the young woman's arm, holding her in place.

The half-empty drink in his hand sloshed over the side as he stood up from his barstool and got dangerously close to the brunette's mouth.

"Come on, just another drink? Then maybe I can give you a tour of the town…" He breathed, and Jack knew that his father was starting to draw stares. And at a hospital event—at _their_ family's country club—was the last place Christian Shepherd should be drawing stares.

Jack's body tensed, waiting for the moment when he knew he'd have to intervene. He watched the waitress remain stoic, eyeing the kitchen doors over her shoulder—seemingly waiting for rescue—just as his father's hand slipped lower on her arm and curved around to cup her rear.

Jack took a few long strides across the room and intercepted his father's advances, pushing him gently back into his seat and uncurling the glass from his grip. Christian did not seem perturbed, only petulant.

"Oh come on, Jack. There's no need to make a scene." Christian chided, but Jack only rolled his eyes, not dignifying the remark with a retort. He turned towards the waitress.

"I'm sorry about that." Jack offered, gesturing back to his father. "Sometime he can get a little out of hand, but he means no harm."

The waitress, a brunette with a striking set of green eyes, and—Jack noticed at once—a striking, lithe, physique, only rolled her eyes, setting a hand on her hip.

"Should I get the refill or not?" She asked acidly, annoyed and impatient. Jack blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry?"

She sighed. "The drink? Your friend here wanted another."

Jack shook his head, "He's not my friend, he's—"

"Sir, I don't need an explanation. This happens all the time, it's fine. But I've got other tables, so if he wants—"

Jack put a hand up to stop her. "No, no, he won't be needing another one. Sorry about that."

She smiled tightly and made a move to leave before Jack's hand shot out and touched her arm, making her recoil immediately. He took a step back quickly, realizing his mistake and smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry. I was just…what's your name?"

For the first time since Jack had started talking with her, the young woman seemed to lose her steely composure, once again eye flitting to the kitchen doors, this time she seemed to be waiting for a shouting manager to come through the doors instead of rescue from the lecherous drunk at the bar.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She said, words rushed and in hushed tones. Misinterpreting Jack's confused look, she continued hurriedly, "Please, I really need this job—"

"No, no, it's not that. I was just curious, that's all. I'm not gonna get you fired or anything." Jack corrected, laughing lightly, trying to make her feel better.

She looked around, uncomfortable. "It's Kate. My name's Kate."

Jack extended his name. "Jack Shepherd."

Kate eyed his hand a moment, noticing the glint off of his undoubtedly expensive watch, before taking it.

He smiled, looking pleased, before dropping her hand after a moment too long, settling back on his heels and thrusting his hands into his suit pockets and smiling. Kate watched him suspiciously a moment longer before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Excuse me." Kate said softly after another long moment of silence, then turned, slipping away to the kitchen.

Jack watched her go, looking after he thoughtfully before a muffled grunt behind him caught his attention. His father.

"Jack—can you get the valet? I think I'm going to call it night." Christian slurred, slumping at an awkward angle on his barstool, making Jack laugh ruefully.

"You're not driving anywhere, Dad. I'll take you home."

Christian waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense, call me a cab."

Jack sighed. "Dad—"

"A _cab_, Jack."

Christian Shepherd was not a man to be argued with on a good day. On an evening like this, three sheets to the wind and already to the point of hitting on waitresses thirty years his junior—Jack knew that the time for small battles was over.

"Alright. You win. I'll get you a cab." Jack surrendered, signaling another waitress over and asking her to have a cab called for his father who, Jack reported, "was a little under the weather."

She nodded, eyeing the older man and scurrying away. Jack wondered how long it would take for the staff gossip to circulate. Hopefully not until after all the event's guests had gone home for the evening.

Jack had been reluctant to attend the cocktail party at all, but after both his father _and_ mother had left messages on his machine _encouraging _him to attend, he'd sighed, put the unopened beer back in the fridge, re-straightened his tie, and had headed back out. The route to the country club was ingrained in his system, the turns automatic as he took them and then rounded up the long drive to the Brentwood Country Club, tucked away into the hills of Los Angeles.

Now Jack, who'd been one of the last guests to leave after shaking hands with all the attendees—effectively cleaning up after his father's minor mishap—was waiting for the valet to bring his car around.

Just as the freckly young teenager took his tag and set off to retrieve Jack's sleek yet unassuming black Hybrid, the doors opened behind him and out come the same waitress his father had so recklessly hit on only hours before.

She was fiddling inside her purse and only looked up after Jack cleared his throat. She looked surprised, and he raised his eyebrows amused.

"Hi." He tried, smiling crookedly.

She straightened, hands subconsciously going to smooth the fabric of her clingy uniform.

"Hi." She said softly, looking around nervously, then readjusting her purse strap.

"The valet just went for my car, but I'm sure he'll be back in sec." Jack tried again, hoping to elicit some sort of response.

"I'm not waiting for the valet." She said evenly, arms crossing over her chest as her eyes switched straight ahead.

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "So…" He trailed, shuffling a few steps to be in line with her.

"I'm just waiting for my roommate. She's picking me up."

Jack smiled. "Carpooling, huh? You know they say global warming—"

"Look, you don't have to do this." She interrupted, looking both sympathetic and wary.

"What happened early happens all the time. Really. You don't have to try and make yourself feel better by befriending the working girl." Kate's tone had turned biting in an instant and Jack struggled to keep up.

"What? No. It's—it's not like that. It's not like that at all. I was only trying to make—"

"You're a doctor right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"And that guy in there? That was, what, you friend? Your mentor or something?"

He swallowed, eyes finding his feet. "No, actually, that was, um, my father."

Jack watched the surprise and the regret register in the brunette's eyes before she shook them away, jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Either way. I see guys like you come in every day. I get it. That watch you're wearing is probably worth about what I make in a year at this place, so don't bother trying to be friendly."

Jack's eyebrows had risen considerably during her diatribe and only now did he feel the full weight of his surprise register. "I see." He said dumbly, feet shuffling uncomfortably.

The waitress's eyes, once steely, seemed to soften. She sighed laboriously and let her arms uncross.

"Hey, I didn't—I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

Jack waved a hand to stop her. "It's okay, I get it. No need to explain."

She watched him a moment longer before a beat-up brown sedan rolled up to the valet station. The passenger window of the brown sedan rolled down and a young blonde woman leaned across the driver's seat to call out.

"Kate! Hurry up, I've got a night shift in half an hour."

Kate hesitated a moment, looking at Jack regretfully, before scampering towards the car. Just as she opened the door, prepared to get inside, he called out.

"Hey, when are you working again?"

Her fingers fluttered on the door. "Why?"

Jack ducked his head, smiling bashfully. "I don't know."

He could make out the hurried voice of the blonde woman inside the car, and could see Kate's uniform being tugged by the same blonde woman's hand.

Kate bit her lip, looking at Jack as if she had something more to say. But all that came out after a breath was a soft, "Bye."

He waved back at her morosely, smiling ruefully. "Bye."

When Jack got up the following morning, a Saturday, he did what he always did on Saturday mornings. He rolled out of bed at 9:30, went for a morning run, stopped and picked up breakfast, came home and read the paper, showered, dressed, and ran errands. Some Saturday evenings he'd meet Marc for a beer, or put in a few extra hours at the hospital, mostly on paperwork.

But overall, Jack's schedule was like clockwork. And really had been all his life, but never as calculated as it was now. Sarah was gone. She'd been gone for seven months, and the only way Jack figured he'd manage was to stick to a very strict schedule.

But this Saturday was different. For the first time in months Jack woke up late—around eleven—and skipped his run. Instead, he took a quick shower and walked the fourteen blocks to the Brentwood Country Club. For the first time in months, his interest was piqued. For the first time in months he felt the tiny niggle of intrigue in his stomach. For the first time in months he wanted to try something new.

Jack realized at once that he'd underdressed once he stepped through the regal wooden doors of the Brentwood Country Club. He was wearing jeans, a dark t-shirt, a distressed jacket, and trainers, but the club's golfers were just arriving for lunch, decked out in plaid and seersucker jackets.

Shrugging off the minor detail of his attire, Jack strode purposefully over to the maitre d'.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Shepherd. I'm afraid you'll need a jacket to dine in the--"

"I'm just looking for someone. A waitress here. Kate, her name is."

The maitre d' raised a skeptical eyebrow at Jack, giving him a thorough and obvious once over before signaling over a busboy, whispering in his ear, and watching the pimply teenager scamper off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Is there a problem, sir?" The maitre d' asked, hands folding together as he leaned towards Jack.

Jack smiled easily, "No, no problem. I just wanted to speak to her a moment, I wasn't sure if she was working today."

The maitre d' nodded skeptically, but remained polite. "Of course, Dr. Shepherd."

After another brief moment, Jack watched as the kitchen doors swung open and there she was. In the same uniform as last night, hair held back in an efficient ponytail, but one that didn't seem to stop the few stray curls from framing her face. She was wiping her hands on a dishtowel and nearly dropped it when she looked up and saw him, her mouth opening and closing a moment before she walked toward him.

"Hi, Kate." Jack proffered, smiling proudly and rocking back on his heels, ignoring the blatant stare coming from the maitre d'. Kate eyed her superior nervously.

"Hi." She mumbled, wringing the dishtowel in her hands.

"I—uh…" Jack eyed the maitre d', "Do you think we could have a moment?" Jack asked, turning to the man and giving him an imploring look. The man looked between them once more before nodding and walking back towards the kitchen.

Kate seemed to relax, if only infinitesimally, when her boss disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, walking towards the lobby, Jack close on her heels.

"I'm a member here."

Kate shot him a look.

"Okay, I wanted to see you again." Jack said earnestly.

"Why?" She asked incredulously, as if it was the last possible thing Jack could want—to see her again, to find the little waitress at the big country club and sweep her away with statements like that.

Jack shuffled, shrugging. "I don't know."

She laughed harshly. "You keep saying that."

"I've only said it twice."

"Yeah, but to all the important questions."

The banter they fell into surprised Jack, but he decided not to focus too hard on it in fear of making it disappear before he figured out what it was about this woman he was so intrigued by.

"Listen, I haven't done this in a while. A long while. So why don't you humor me, just this once."

Kate shook her head, confused. "Haven't done _what_ in a while?"

He blushed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Ask a woman out on a date."

She laughed, hard. "Is _that_ what you're trying to do?"

Jack blushed harder, ears turning pink. "What's so funny about that?"

Kate wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye, keeping her giggles down. "I'm sorry, it's just—we met because you had to pull your drunk dad's hand off my ass before his buddies caught him. You can't write that stuff."

"It's not like that."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her weight onto one side. "You keep saying that, too."

"He's not some drunken maniac, either. He had one too many, but he wasn't going to rape you or anything."

Kate raised an eyebrow at his defensiveness, but stood unmoving. "Well he copped a pretty good feel."

Jack bit his tongue, turning agitated. "This was a bad idea." He turned to go, feeling the first sense of lightness he'd felt in months start to wither away.

"Wait." Kate called out, and he stopped, but didn't turn.

"I get off in an hour."

Jack turned at that, eyes and body wary.

"So what, you want to…I don't know, go for coffee or something?" Jack tried, finding that his voice was failing now that the moment he'd come for had arrived.

Kate grinned, seeming amused at his nervousness.

"How old are you?"

Relaxing, Jack rolled his eyes. "Thirty-four. What about you?"

She shrugged. "Twenty-five."

Jack shuffled his feet. "So…coffee?"

Kate bit her lip and fiddled with the dishtowel in her hands. "Well, I don't have time for coffee. But if you want to entertain me while I run some errands, fine."

Jack thought a moment, throat bobbing. "Okay."

She brightened. "Okay. I'll be done in an hour." She turned to reenter the club's restaurant, stopping and turning to look back at him over her shoulder. She grinned, then said matter-of-factly: "You can drive."

* * *

_Please review! I'll try and update soon, but hopefully I'll feel motivated if there's some good responses. Up next: their errand run/date, a glimpse into Kate's personal life, and FLUFF!_


	2. Personal Chauffer

_So this is chapter two! It's not as long as the first one obviously, but since you guys were absolutely AMAZING with your lovely, lovely reviews, I will try and update Thursday evening or Friday evening with an extra long, and sweet chapter. I really like this story, it's fun to write! _

* * *

"So…" Jack mused aloud, a hand resting easily atop the steering wheel while he looked over at Kate in the passenger seat.

She was staring steadily out the window. The light rain that had turned the L.A. skies to grey was slowly progressing into a steady shower. Her fingers traced a raindrop rolling down the window outside.

"Where to?" Jack tried again, eyeing Kate. She shrugged.

"Well there're the groceries, and the Laundromat…" Kate smirked, watching Jack's face change.

"Is this what you do every Saturday? Drag helpless guys like me around to do your bidding?" He teased, making Kate laugh.

"If only I got that lucky _every _Saturday."

Jack chuckled lightly, eyes settling on the road.

"Got any music?" Kate chirped, sitting up straighter and eyeing the radio.

"What do you like to listen to?"

She shrugged. "I like everything."

"Even country music?"

She rolled her eyes. "There's the occasional country song, yeah…"

Jack quirked an eyebrow teasingly. "Really? I didn't have you pegged for a country girl."

Kate blushed, averting her eyes toward the window.

"That's where I'm from actually. A farm in Iowa." She trailed, voice softening and gaining a hint of something Jack couldn't place: nostalgia, regret, or fondness, he couldn't quite tell.

"Iowa, huh?"

"What about you?" Kate asked quickly, obviously steering the inquiries away from her. Jack overlooked it. For now.

"L.A. born and bred."

Kate shook her head ruefully, but playfully. "I should have known. You fit in with all the suits last night."

Jack didn't laugh at her jab, only turning to look at her cautiously. "I hope I didn't fit in _too _much last night. I'm not sure I'd want to."

Kate bit her lip, thoughtful a moment, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I bet you were the only guy in there who cared about the help."

Jack ducked his head, somehow embarrassed at her use of the words 'the help.'

"How long have you been working at the club, anyway?"

She sighed, seeming to count out the days in her mind. "About five months. I work the nights during the week, then mornings during the weekend.'

Jack's eyebrows rose. "You work a lot, then."

She snorted. "Yeah, I work a lot."

"So what do you do when you're _not_ working?"

Kate sighed. "Well, I have another job that I work during the day, three times a week, and then I spend the rest of my time trying to get guys like you to act as personal chauffer."

He lips quirked, but he moved right along, proffering another question.

"And you're living…"

"In a little apartment in Highland Park. I share the place with my roommate. You may have heard her yelling at me last night from the car."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I caught that."

Kate smiled, falling quiet, enjoying the silence and the comfortable seats in Jack's car, not even realizing she'd fallen asleep until a gentle hand grazed her shoulder, stirring her awake.

"Kate, wake up." She heard, eyes snapping open to find Jack's face hovering over her, a lopsided grin on his face.

"I thought we'd go grocery shopping first. We're at the Whole Foods in West Hollywood."

Kate sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and inspecting her surroundings.

"We're here?" She mumbled, voice groggy. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long." Jack said softly, watching her with a mix of curiosity and tenderness in his eyes that made Kate sit up a little straighter, snapping back to waking life a little faster.

"Okay. Let's do it."

The grocery shopping went quickly, but Jack noticed how Kate seemed to beeline straight to the sale items or the faceless store brands. She spent an extended five-minute stop in front of a beauty display of shampoos.

Jack eyed her, saying nothing, but she turned, blushing and ducking her head.

"Shampoo. It's my one splurge item."

Jack laughed and shrugged, silently telling her he wasn't judging. She held a few bottle to his nose, allowing him to test the scent of each shampoo. Finally, they agreed on the lilac brand and Jack tried to bite back his grin at how proud she seemed placing the bottle on the checkout counter.

Now they were rolling through the hills of Los Angeles, Kate directing Jack through the side streets en route to her apartment. Where, she said, they'd pick up her laundry and then head to Laundromat, which—she promised—she'd make a lot more fun than it sounded.

"Hang on a sec, I'll run up and grab the laundry and come right back." Kate said quickly when they arrived in front of a ramshackle but endearing apartment complex. Kate made to exit the car but Jack shut off the engine.

"I'll come in, help you carry your stuff down."

Kate got a wary look in her eye, and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"No, it's okay. I do it every week. I'll be fast."

Jack laughed, oblivious to her discomfort and exited the car, rounding it and opening her door for her.

"It's alright. Maybe I can meet your roommate, anyway. Put a face to the shrill scream I heard the other night."

Kate shot him a look, however playful, and led him up the five floors to her apartment. By the time they reached her door, Jack was breathing a little heavy.

Playfully, she patted his stomach. "Little out of shape?" She teased, fumbling with her keys.

"Me?" Jack panted, making her giggle.

"You got any water in there?" Jack asked, exaggerating and making her laugh a little harder.

"That's the real test for all my dates. If they can make the five floor walk-up, then they're off to a good start." She said, unlocking the door, opening it, and stepping through.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date." Jack said, eyes narrowing playfully.

Kate smiled and clucked her tongue. "I didn't say _what_ it was."

While Kate moved around the apartment, then into her bedroom to retrieve her laundry, Jack took in the apartment. Though it was small, and a little dingy, there was the unmistakable sense that it was really being lived in and loved, a feeling Jack knew his own apartment was missing.

The walls were covered in pictures of Kate, and presumably her roommate, a pretty blonde girl that looked at least five years younger than Kate. The couch was worn but shabby-chic, and there was a mismatch of pillows and throw rugs about—little odds and ends decorating all the free surfaces. A quick walk across the living room—which doubled as a dining room, apparently—and Jack ended up in the kitchen, tiny and basic—only a stove, microwave, and refrigerator Jack was sure was made sometime in the 1970's.

A picture, colors muted, grainy, and wrinkled at the corner, caught his eye on the fridge. It was of a woman with light brown hair and big wide eyes sitting on a porch, a little girl, no more than four, with a head full of dark curls perched on her lap and hands hovering midair, as if the photo was snapped while she was doing a sing-song imitation of the Itsy Bitter Spider. The older woman in the photo was smiling, eyes fixed on the little girl.

Kate came out of her bedroom, a clumpy mesh bag full of laundry slung over her shoulder.

"Ready?" She huffed, then froze when she saw what Jack had been inspecting.

"Is this your mom and you?" He asked innocently, peering closer. "It looks like you, anyway, big head of curls." Jack said teasingly, grinning.

But when he looked at Kate's face, serious and eyes somewhere else, his smile slid away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking towards her.

She shook her head, pasting a smile on her face. "Nothing. Yeah, that's my mom and me. A _long_ time ago."

He relaxed, gently taking the laundry bag off of her shoulder and hauling it onto his own.

"You were cute. Are cute." He corrected, blushing and touching her elbow gently.

She smiled wide, shuffling her feet and then turning and walking towards the door.

"C'mon. I've know a magazine at the Laundromat with your name on it."

The Laundromat wasn't anything special. A hole in the wall somewhere, only a few other patrons milling around waiting for their garments.

Kate didn't seem impatient, settling down into one of the uninviting, orange, sticky, plastic chairs near the door. Jack sat down too, reluctantly, and looked around nervously, unsure of what to do next.

She looked at him and smiled. "Have you ever been to one of these places?"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked offended. "Of course I have."

Kate snorted. "When?"

He froze, looking guilty. "Okay, I haven't been to one _per se_."

Kate laughed, hand unconsciously touching his knee and making him jolt. But she didn't seem to notice.

"What am I going to do with you…" She mused to herself, leaning back in her chair and looking up at the ceiling.

Jack smiled to himself, feeling good and at peace for the first time in months.

"So I was thinking," Jack started, licking his lips, "after we're done with your laundry, I want to take you out on a real date. Tomorrow night. We could go to dinner or something, make this experience official."

Kate looked at his skeptically. "A date?"

"Yeah, you know…dinner, a movie, wine, candles. The whole thing."

Kate leaned forward, fingers tracing an invisible pattern on her jeans.

"Jack, you seem like a really nice guy…"

"I am a really nice guy."

She shot him a look, continuing, "But I just don't think I can see anyone right now. I'm really busy working."

"But you had time to go out with me today." Jack tried, feeling the hope drain out of his voice.

Kate sighed laboriously. "Honestly? I just, I think we should be friends. Do you really see this _thing_," she motioned between them, "going anywhere? You're a doctor. I'm a waitress at your family's country club."

Jack shook his head. "Why should that matter?" He argued.

"It shouldn't matter. But it does."

He eyed her, not sure if he was willing to give up. But her eyes looked so desperate for him to be okay with this arrangement, and even though all he wanted to do was kiss her, he bit his lip and shut his mouth.

"Okay. Friends."

* * *

_Don't get too disappointed just yet, I'm sure you can imagine that things are looking up. Next up: the potential of crossing the FRIENDS LINE, finding out more about Kate's backstory (and Jack's) and perhaps a first kiss? Or a potential fight? Who knows! Please review, they were wonderfully encouraging last time! adios_


	3. What's Your Story

_So since this is coming a few hours late, it's extra extra long and really just kind of light weekend reading. Enjoy! Please review! _

* * *

Jack watched the clock over the nurse's shoulder. She was explaining some patient situation, and Jack glanced at her briefly, nodding encouragingly, and then returned his eyes to the clock. His shift would end in approximately one minute, and whatever problem this nurse was detailing would no longer be his to manage.

Five minutes later, Jack was already driving towards the country club, hoping to catch Kate on her night shift. He swung by a grocery store on the way, picking up the one necessary item he needed before finding Kate and trying one more time to ask her out.

For a week Jack had let it go. He figured that Kate had made herself clear: she wasn't interested. But something in the way the spoke to one another, the way she laughed, the way she invited him into her life for one brief Saturday afternoon—there was something telling about these little details that made him think twice. That made him believe that maybe she really _did _want him around, and maybe as _more _than a friend.

Jack rushed through the doors as soon as the valet took his car. His fingers drummed against the item in his hand as he made his way towards the dining room. As soon as he entered he saw Kate behind the bar, obviously her station as bartender for the evening.

He smiled wide, fingering the item in his hand again before crossing the dining room to the bar, pulling up a stool and drumming his fingers against the wood of the bar. Kate, who was talking distractedly to some other man at the bar looked up casually when Jack sat down and did a double take in his direction.

He faintly heard her excuse herself from the man and made her way over to Jack cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, glancing behind him, looking guilty.

Jack said nothing, only pushed towards her what he'd bought from the supermarket on the way over, a box of dryer sheets.

He watched her face carefully until a tiny grin quirked her lips and she couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you could use them." Jack said sweetly, grinning at his choice of gifts.

"Ah yes, a commemorative gift. Very nice. Thank you."

Jack shrugged. "It gave me an excuse to see you."

Kate ducked her head, hand coming up to brush an errant curl behind her ear.

"You're not going to ask me out again, are you?" She asked playfully, glancing up at him and swallowing hard at the intensity and warmth in his eyes.

"If I did, would you turn me down again?"

She eyed him a moment, an easy smile still playing on her lips. She sighed, leaning back against the counter behind her and crossing her arms of her chest, eyes inspecting Jack as if she was really making up her mind about him.

"I can't figure you out." She announced finally, shaking her head ruefully.

Jack laughed at this. "That makes two of us."

Kate raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to explain. He licked his lips, eyes breaking the connection with hers while he plucked at and gathered the words that had been floating listlessly around his head for the past week.

"I don't know _why_ I can't stop thinking about you, but I know that I _can't_. And I figure it'd be pretty stupid to keep on ignoring the thought of you, of taking out on a _real _date," he smirked, "when I could just come here and find you and bug you until you say yes." He finished, grinning and making her laugh.

She eyed him. "This isn't like that movie Pretty Woman where you buy me lots of fancy gifts and I become your live-in call girl, right?" She joked, but Jack could sense the real underlying message of her teasing: she didn't want to be his charity care nor his lower-class mistress.

However, he realized, now was not the time to address the future of what they might become, but he knew either scenario that she feared were not possibilities for him when it came to her.

"I don't think a box of dyer sheets count as a fancy gift…" He joked back, and she smiled faintly, but didn't answer—waiting for him to give her some confirmation, some safety net of words that she could hang on to.

He leaned closer on the bar, hands folded in front of him. "Look, Kate, it's just a date. I'm not out to save you or use you. I just want to take you out. I like you."

Kate fidgeted a moment, "Okay." She settled on finally.

Jack sat back on his stool. "Really?" He blinked, eyebrows rising high on his forehead and she laughed.

"Really."

"When?" He asked excitedly, before realizing how eager he sounded and forcing his voice to even.

"I don't know, you pick."

Jack nodded, thinking over his schedule.

"What time do you get off tomorrow?"

"Eight."

"Well what about dinner? I know this place in—"

"I'll cook." Kate said firmly, cutting off Jack's sentence and making him look up.

"You'll cook." He said flatly, looking suspicious. She rolled her eyes.

"I can cook. Don't look so skeptical."

He smirked. "Okay. Where is this cooking happening? My place or yours?"

Kate thought a moment. "Mine. I don't want to mess up your kitchen."

"That inspires a lot of confidence."

She gave him a pointed but playful look and leaned forward, fingering the edge of the wooden bar with her nail.

"You know, for someone who has _shunned_ my advances multiple times, this will be the second time you've brought me back to your place." Jack teased, eyebrows wagging and making her roll her eyes, giggling lightly and rocking back on her feet.

"Don't get too excited. Unless my roommate is around for you to meet, _then_ you can get excited."

"So I'll meet you when tomorrow? Nine?"

Kate nodded, sounding surprised by her own words but smiling wide. "Nine it is."

When Jack arrived at Kate's the following evening, flowers and a bottle of wine in hand, the first person to come to the door was the blonde woman Jack had been told was Claire, Kate's roommate.

"You must be Jack." She said pleasantly, and Jack blinked at her Australian accent a moment before graciously responding.

"Yeah, that's me. You must be Claire."

She nodded, standing aside and motioning for him to come in.

"Kate's…a little late. She had to stop somewhere on her way back from work. She'll be here soon."

Jack looked surprised a moment before recovering, smiling and holding up the two items in his hands—the bottle of wine and the bouquet of daisies.

"Anywhere I can put these?" He asked, and Claire laughed and took them from him, moving towards the kitchenette.

"You know, I can't remember the last time Kate had a date over to the apartment." Claire mused aloud, bustling around through the cabinets while she chatted.

"Is that a good thing?" Jack asked conversationally, turning in a slow circle to observe all the pictures on the wall.

Claire laughed. "I'd think so, yeah. She told me about you. Persistent, aren't we?"

Jack blushed, turning towards Claire in the kitchen. "I guess."

After about another fifteen minutes of pleasant small talk, and a funny story about Kate and Claire getting the couch up the five-floor walk-up, Kate came rushing through the door, coming to a halt when she saw Jack sitting easily on the couch.

"Hi." He said pleasantly, standing and setting his glass of wine of the coffee table.

"Hi." She replied, looking uncomfortable a moment, before putting a finger up. "Can you hang on for a sec while I change?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, sure. Do what you need to do."

"Thanks." Kate shot a quick look to Claire, a signal, Jack supposed, that was meant for Claire to follow Kate back into her bedroom.

"I'll…be right back." Claire said, getting up from where she'd been sitting on the floor and following Kate back towards one of the bedrooms.

Another five minutes later and Kate emerged in a pair of jeans, a fitted red t-shirt with faded lettering on it that sad Iowa State on it, and barefoot, her hair in a messy topknot that showed of the curve of her neck. She was dressed casually, but, as Jack thought, beautifully and simply.

Claire followed closed behind, a purse slung over her shoulder and a jacket on.

"I'm going to head out, I totally I forgot I had this…thing. But you two have a fun time, yeah?"

Jack smiled knowingly, choosing to overlook the more obvious reason for her departure.

"It was good meeting you, Claire." He said warmly, and she smiled a genuine smile back at him.

"You too, Jack. See you later, Kate."

Kate smiled, nodding, and then turned back to Jack when the door closed behind Claire.

"So…" She said in a long breath, hands tucked in her jean pockets as she looked around nervously.

"You look nice." Jack said easily, taking a step towards her, bracing a hand on her arm while he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek as a greeting, making her laugh nervously.

"Thanks." She mumbled, and Jack caught the flush in her cheeks as he stepped back and bit back a smile.

They stood awkwardly for a long moment, quiet, before Kate snapped back into action.

"Dinner! Right. I'm making dinner. You must be starving."

"I could eat." He answered offhandedly, following her towards the kitchenette. "I brought a bottle of wine…" He gestured to the bottle on the counter and she stopped her shuffling through the fridge to look at him.

"You were serious then. About the wine, candles…"

Jack laughed, "Well, you might have to supply the candles…"

She grinned. "Maybe later."

After another long moment of rifling through the contents of the fridge and the freezer, Kate took a step back and looked at Jack.

"How do you feel about balcony grilling?" She asked slowly.

A half an hour later, they both were leaning forward, side-by-side on the railing of Kate's tiny, almost too-small balcony. A small, collapsible grill situated and two small steaks cooked, the smell wafting up to where Jack leaned, a glass of wine perched in his grip.

"So, where were you earlier?" Jack asked casually, eyes forward on the city lights, twinkling and only _partially_ obstructed by the nightly haze that settled and sunk down over Los Angeles.

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever you were running late from."

"Oh," Kate said quickly, "that was nothing. Just something I had to take care of."

Jack shrugged, dismissing the topic. "Sometimes I wish I had a balcony. It might be nice." He mused dreamily and Kate laughed.

"You mean your fancy Brentwood apartment doesn't have a balcony?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, it didn't come with a balcony. You've got me beat there."

He eyed her a moment before nudging her with his shoulder. "So what's your story, Kate Austen? Tell me about you." He smiled warmly and Kate bit her lip.

"Nothing to tell really. Just a country girl come to work in the big city." She deadpanned, eyes skirting away from his. "What about you?"

Jack sighed heavily. "Well, I'll tell you mine. A summary. But don't think I'm letting you off the hook so easy. We're coming back to you."

Kate ducked her head. "Go on."

Jack sighed again, eyes looking for something or nothing far off, gathering the loose threads of his life together since his failed marriage.

"I got a divorce seven months ago." He said evenly, not looking at Kate, whose head had turned sharply towards his. His shoulders slumped as he continued.

"Her name was Sarah and we hadn't been married long. But things just sort of fell apart. I was working a lot, and she started seeing other men, and…" Jack trailed, huffing a resigned laugh. "…And that's that."

He ventured a look at Kate, expecting to see sympathy, pity, caution, disgust. But she only looked at him neutrally, expression even.

"And what about your dad? What's up with him?" She offered, taking a sip of her own glass of wine, eyes still trained on his. He fumbled for words a moment, not expecting the transition to another sore spot in his life so quickly.

Jack finally smiled lopsidedly. "My dad is…among other things…the Chief of Surgery at St. Sebastian's…my superior, my boss, and a drunk sometimes." Jack thought a moment. "He's got a lot of problems." Jack said finally, shaking his head and forcing a smile, eyes drifting off towards the skyline once more.

Kate nodded, he could tell out of the corner of his eye, and her face looked serious, but not pitying, just understanding.

"Your life sounds fun." She said teasingly after a moment, and Jack, who'd been so wound up, tense, from his heart spilling, that he laughed loud.

"Yeah. Loads."

Kate smiled, subconsciously leaning closer to him, the lengths of their arms touching—warm and inviting for more contact, but Jack only looked at her steadily.

"And now your turn. See if you can top mine." He dared.

Kate bit her lip, body tensing a little at the thought. "I…" She trailed, unsure of how to continue, but Jack waited patiently until she took a long look at him, as if deciding something important, before she went on.

"My mom and stepfather died about a year ago. That's why I came out to L.A. There wasn't anything left for me in Iowa except a lot of debt and an old trailer home."

She finished softly, then looked down into the scarlet contents of her wine glass, eyebrows in a hard line. Jack watched her moment before turning sideways towards her and touching her arm gently.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, but she shook her head, expecting him to say that.

"It's okay. It feels like a long time ago."

Jack was quiet a moment longer, watching her eyes focus in on her hands, the balcony, anywhere but him.

"Well," he announced finally, sighing gustily, "not only are the steaks ready, but I think your story has got mine beat."

Kate turned to him, something glinting in her eyes with gratitude, and she smiled.

After they ate, finished the rest of the wine, and had spent an extra hour on the balcony, laughing at old stories, about mistaken first impressions, and Christian Shepherd's hand on her ass, Kate let out a long yawn.

Jack checked his watch. It was 12:55.

"God, it's late." He said surprised. "I'm sorry, you must be tired." He said apologetically, rising from the plastic chair on the balcony and offering her a hand to help her stand. She took it gratefully, smiling up at him and winding up in a standing position awfully close to him—almost chest to chest.

He looked down at her thoughtfully, her cheeks flushed from the wine, and he thought about how her lips would taste—tangy and sweet from the wine, and full of life and zest from dinner, and surely some other element he wouldn't be able to place, something wholly unknown and exotic to him.

Her own eyes stared back, deep into his, unsure. She blinked, almost severing the connection between them, but Jack let his hand find the curve of her hip, tugging her gently closer to him.

To brace herself, her hand came up to the flat of his chest, finding her hand warm to the feel of it, the heat radiating off his skin, through his shirt and into her palm. She swallowed hard, wondering why now, of all times, the confidence she always feigned had vanished and she felt totally inexperienced and awkward.

Jack's other hand came up and tucked a loose tendril of her hair behind her ear, his knuckles coming back and softly grazing her cheek, over the dusking of freckles scattered there.

"I really like you, Kate." He said softly, eyes boring into hers and she bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you for tonight, Jack. I needed this." She settled on finally, and it sounded to formal, lame coming out of her mouth but he smiled gently, sensing something in that moment, and moved his lips to her forehead, placing a soft kiss there and stepping back.

She seemed surprised, but somehow grateful that he'd put the ball in her court when so many men in the past had called all the shots. He grabbed his coat and she showed him out, watching him walk to the steps, turn back towards her and telling her he'd call her tomorrow, and then take the steps down to his car.

She stood in the doorway a moment longer, thoughtful, hearing his footsteps dissipate into the night outside, gone. Then, in a sudden moment of clarity, she bounded down the steps after him, taking them two at a time, hoping to catch him.

She rounded out of the building and called his name. "Jack!" She shouted, seeing his car, almost ready to pull away from the curb and get back on the highway, go back to where he came from. She rounded around to the driver's side of the car, catching him just before he was about to shift in the drive.

She rapped on the window and saw him jump, but she was too riled up to laugh, he rolled down the window all the way, smiling goofily.

"Jesus, you scared—"

But Jack couldn't finish, because Kate had pressed her lips to his insistently, body leaning in through open car window and her hands holding his face, mouth opening under his.

She could feel his eyebrows rise, his mouth struggle to keep up with hers, probing and steady, and flustered. Again and again her lips crashed against his, her thumb rubbing a circle into the fleshy skin of cheek. And she could also feel him smiling into her mouth, her tongue darting to touch his daringly, making him grunt softly and then she smiled, kissing him shortly, once, twice, three times more. Finally, she took a step back, panting, and smiling, eyes alight.

Jack looked flushed and shell-shocked, but thoroughly well kissed, lips swollen and glistening and cheeks red.

"What the hell was that?" He asked breathlessly, smiling as wide as she'd ever seen him smile.

She smiled back too, shrugging. "I don't know. You made me feel good tonight. And at the grocery store before, and the Laundromat, and the country club. You made me feel good. It felt like the right thing to do."

Jack caught his breath, letting out a quick laugh, unsure of what to say. She only grinned wider, knowing that she'd said what she needed too, that he didn't need to match the headiness and giddiness of her words.

"Go. It's late. We both need to get some sleep." She said softly, smile still stretching her mouth.

He beamed, leaning out of the window and pecking her lips again, hand coming out to cradle her jaw, nipping at her lips, making her smile into his mouth and almost get lost in the kiss some more before she pulled away reluctantly.

"Go! Get out of here. I think I left my door open."

He laughed, turning and shifting the car into drive.

"Wait." She said impulsively, leaning in and kissing him quickly, two more times, and then backing up.

"Okay, okay. Really. You should go." She laughed.

He sighed, smiling broadly and shaking his head as if he couldn't believe the chain of events that'd just occurred, the quick succession of bliss.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

She nodded, arms crossing over her chest against the prick of the night chill. "You better."

He smiled once more, cheeks almost aching at the stretch, before rolling away, waving out the window while she watched him go.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that! It was fun to write! But, alas, things cannot stay so joyful for so long. Of course, the angst will come, but I'll be sure to let them revel in this phase for a little while longer, and then intersperse fluff with the angst. Upcoming chapter(s) hints and teasers: Kate isn't telling the truth about the fate of one of her "parents" but it's not what you think--she didn't kill Wayne. Also, how Jack and Kate explore there new 'relationship'--including the introduction of possible jex? Who knows! Let me know what you think, and what you want to see, your favorite parts! Your reviews really inspire me and make my day, you're the best readers ever!_


	4. Tipsy

_Since it's been a little bit longer since my last update, I made this chapter longer and full of Jate fluff. But get ready, because next chapter there's more angst and bigger twists revealed! Please review, and enjoy! _

* * *

When Jack called a day later, trying not to sound too desperate or overanxious, he offered to meet Kate for lunch the following Tuesday. They agreed to meet at her day-time job, so Jack set off, GPS guiding him through the congested streets of L.A. while he tried to find some obscure little building with a name that did nothing to hint at what kind of place this actually was.

Jack showed up ten minutes late, after getting lost twice and then trying to find parking. When he strode briskly through the doors, his body immediately stopped as soon he passed through the threshold of what turned out to be one sparsely decorated, hip, art gallery.

He looked around nervously at the bare white walls, trying to catch his breath, and walked over to the reception desk tucked back in the corner of the gallery.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kate—"

But a wry smile met Jack's unsure eyes when he realized who was sitting behind the desk.

"I thought you got lost or something." Kate said, standing and smoothing down a wrinkle in the simple navy blue jersey dress she wore. Jack stared for a moment, unused to seeing Kate in anything other than the waitress uniform from the club or the ultra-casual clothes that she'd thrown on at her apartment. He swallowed hard as he eyed the long, tanned expanse of her legs and the low dive of her neckline.

She came around the desk and pressed a kiss to his cheek, stepping back and laughing at the somewhat glossy look on his face.

"What's with you?" She asked playfully, nudging his shoulder and forcing his eyes to snap back towards hers.

"I just…this is weird. I'm not used to seeing you like this."

She rolled her eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "At a real job or in real clothes?"

Jack relaxed a bit, shuffling his feet bashfully, hands finding their way into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. "Both, I guess."

They stared at each other a moment longer, eyes warm, before Jack cleared his throat.

"So, lunch. Did you have anywhere in mind? I'm not sure I know any place close by…"

Kate smiled. "I know a place. Let me just let my boss know I'm taking my break."

Ten minutes later they were walking down the street and Jack, ever the over-thinker, was pressed with the simple yet perplexing issue of whether or not to hold Kate's hand, slip an arm around her waist or shoulder. They hadn't even kissed since their date at Kate's apartment four days ago.

"Jack, did you hear me?" Kate asked curiously, looking towards Jack, who'd been too lost in his thoughts to catch her suggestion.

"Sorry, what's that?" Jack asked, eyes settling on hers and she smiled gently.

"I asked if you liked Thai food."

"I'll eat anything."

Kate rolled her eyes. "A true man."

Jack found that he _did_ like Thai. Although, he wasn't sure whether it was because he especially fancied the exotic taste or the way Kate seemed to enjoy it so thoroughly from where she sat next to him, side-by-side at a small corner table where he could feel the length of her side press against his.

The restaurant was noisy and crowded, but if it meant that Kate had to stay so close, that he had to lean nearer towards her to hear her words clearly, he didn't mind the lack of ambiance.

She was telling him some story about Claire, how she had managed to come here from Australia when she was only eighteen. But Jack was too distracted by the movement of Kate's lips to think too hard on what she was telling him. Jack imagined the spice he'd taste on them, the tanginess that would touch his tongue if he pressed his to hers. He imagined the sigh that would escape into his mouth when he pressed her into the wall and—

"_Jack_." Kate said, long and drawn out like a scolding, but the playful twinkle in her eye let him know that he wasn't in trouble though he'd been caught.

He shook himself out his daze, laughing lightly. "Sorry. I keep getting distracted."

"Jeez, I guess the mystery has already gone out of our fling, huh?" She joked, taking a sip of her water and tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Trust me, I don't think you have to worry about that."

Kate quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What were you thinking about just then?"

Jack laughed, ducking his head. "You really want to know?"

She hesitated a moment, smile playing at her lips before nodding decisively.

He leaned closer to her, so close that he could smell the heady mix of her perfume, the hot moisture of her breath, the spice of the restaurant and the one scent Kate had that he couldn't identify.

"I was thinking about kissing you." Jack said in a low voice and Kate's eyes, close to his, looked dark and wide and endlessly deep.

"You're just saying that." She argued gently, but made no move to back away, her eyes only flickering down to Jack's mouth before flickering back up to the brown of his eyes, almost black now.

Jack shook his head slowly, licking his lips and leaning closer. Just before he moved to bridge the tiny gap between their mouths, their waitress appeared with the check, unceremoniously plopping the bill down on the table, making the two jump apart as if caught.

Embarrassed, Jack sent an impish grin at Kate before signing away for lunch, Kate sending him a meaningful look as a thank-you for picking up the bill.

This time, when Jack and Kate made it to the street, he didn't hesitate. He took her hand into his with confidence, interlacing their fingers and in turn, making her squint up at him with a smile.

When they arrived back at the gallery, Kate didn't wait for Jack to release her hand, instead turning to look back at him and place a free finger over her lips to signal silence, then pulled him through the gallery towards a small door behind the reception desk.

"Where are we going?" Jack whispered conspiratorially, unable to mask the wide, boyish grin spreading over his mouth. She looked back at him with a mischievous smile and pulled him through the door and into what seemed to be a very small closet.

As soon as Kate shut the door behind them, the room was plunged into near darkness, the only light cast from the crack under the door.

"What the hell—" Jack began, but two tiny hands pushed him back into the wall behind him, cutting him off and sending his blood pumping a little quicker through his veins.

"Shhh." Kate chided before sidling close to him, body almost flush against his.

Jack gulped, throat bobbing as his hands fluttered at her waist, unsure of where to set themselves.

"Thanks for lunch." Kate said softly, just before her lips closed over his, his eyes flickering closed at the touch of her mouth.

He was right. He could taste the spice on her lips, the sweetness of some kind of lip-balm, and something else unidentifiable. But before he could attempt to match the taste, he felt Kate's compact palm sliding up his arm and sliding around to the nape of his neck, pulling his head down closer.

He let out a near-silent groan into her mouth, hands tugging her closer by the waist, fingertips gliding up and down the small of her back and upwards, then down again. After another moment more Jack let his tongue venture out and curve into her mouth, pressing against her tongue and making her sigh, just as he'd imagined. He gripped her hips harder, their pelvises bumping and making her gasp a faint breath before she recovered and set back to kissing him hard, tongue dueling with his for dominance.

With a reluctant sigh Jack pulled away, catching his breath and wishing he could see Kate through the darkness.

"We're in a closet." He panted, amusement trailing in his voice and he could almost feel her smile through the dim in the room.

"Yeah." She huffed a laugh, leaning into him again, a hand resting on the strong plane of his chest.

Jack felt his cheeks heat.

"How much longer do you have?" He whispered, hands floating back down to glide along her hips, making her fidget closer to him.

"My break was up five minute ago." She said, just as Jack lips found hers, tongue not waiting for permission, only diving deeper when her sigh opened her mouth for him wider, and she smiled into him just as he smiled into her.

After another ten minutes of kissing, Kate pulled away reluctantly, biting back a laugh at the hint of Jack's arousal that she felt pressing against her thigh. She couldn't blame Jack for getting worked up when she'd dragged him into some closet like a pair of horny teenagers.

He invited her over for dinner at his place the next evening, letting her know he'd pick her up from work.

When Kate walked into Jack's apartment for the first time she was struck by the differences in their lifestyles. Not only was Jack's apartment in an pricey area, lush and green with parks and palm trees and ocean views, but Jack's apartment no where near resembled the mismatched, shabby chic look of Kate's. Jack's furniture and apartment design was modern, style-over-comfort, and expensive looking.

He closed the door behind her and tried to gauge her reaction.

"I moved in here a couple months ago—my mother got some decorator…" Jack proffered as a way of explaining the coldness he knew Kate took from the apartment.

She nodded, smiling. "No, it's nice. Very stylish."

Jack ducked his head, leading her towards the kitchen. "Well, it still needs a few homey touches I guess. But I spend a lot of time working."

"At the hospital." Kate supplied.

He laughed. "Yes."

"And your dad's a doctor, too."

"Yes."

"And your grandfather?" Kate pressed, smiling impishly and making Jack blush.

"Let's not talk about medicine tonight." He said easily, rounding the counter and leaning low to a cupboard, pulling out a bottle of red wine.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get me drunk, huh?"

Jack blushed, uncorking the bottle and pulling two wine glasses from another cabinet and filling each halfway, sliding one of the glasses in her direction.

"First, I'm going to make you dinner. _Then_ I'm going to get you drunk."

"And have your way with me?" Kate joked, but a in voice with a hint of sultriness that turned the teasing into something more, making Jack's eyes find hers meaningfully.

She didn't say anything, only shuffled nervously, realizing her mistake.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom to get changed? I don't feel like being stuck in this waitress uniform all night." Kate asked, walking towards the door where she'd left her bag.

Another five minutes and Kate emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a nice green shirt and a pair of jeans, barefoot again, Jack noticed with a faint smile.

"So what's on the menu?"

"Breakfast." Jack said automatically, already a host of ingredients spread out along the counters.

Kate blinked. "Breakfast?"

Jack flashed her a smile. "I think it's the only thing I can cook. So…how do you like your eggs?"

An hour and one giant mess later, Kate and Jack sat close on the couch, two glasses of wine perched in their hands while they watched some TV movie. Kate was nestled into Jack's side, his arm draped over her shoulder contentedly while he took another sip of his wine.

Out of the blue, Kate let out a mischievous giggle, making Jack turn and quirk an eyebrow.

"How many glasses of wine have you had?" He teased, taking her glass and setting on the coffee table.

She smiled wide. "Three."

"Three?" Jack repeated, surprised.

She nodded. "I snuck one while you were burning the pancakes."

Jack sent her a pointed look before bursting out laugh.

"You're cute when you're tipsy." He said, tweaking her nose and kissing her forehead. But Kate took it as an invitation to get closer. In one swift and surprisingly coordinated movement she slung one leg over Jack's lap so that she straddled him where he sat on the couch.

Automatically, his hands came up to brace her hips and steady her. She laughed again, sitting back onto thighs and letting her hands rest on her his chest.

He watched her carefully, wondering if it was wise to let her carry on when she was tipsy.

"_Jack_." She said after a moment, her fingers toying with the top button of his shirt.

"Kate." He repeated, waiting for her to continue, fingers smoothing up and down her back.

"Why do you like me?" She said in a whiny voice that Jack knew the wine was responsible for.

He laughed. "Because you're different." He said immediately, but Kate only frowned.

"I'm not like the girls you normally date, am I." Kate said, not a question, only a statement.

"No, but I think that might be a good thing." Jack corrected, brushing a curl away from her face and making her smile.

"I haven't dated anyone in a long time." Kate sighed, and Jack bit back a smile, wondering just how much she'd say after three glasses of wine. In truth, it wasn't _that_ much alcohol, but Jack was realizing quickly that Kate was quite the lightweight.

"Yeah?" Jack said, encouraging her to go on.

She shook her head. "Nope. I mean…there have been men. But they were really mistakes. Just in it for the sex, I guess." She said conspiratorially, but Jack found this twist made him not only uncomfortable and guilty, but also jealous.

"Kate, maybe we should get you some coffee or something." He suggested, trying to shift her off of his lap, but she wouldn't budge.

"No, I hate coffee."

The pout Kate donned almost made Jack gave in, but he could see the glossiness in her eyes and knew their date would have to be cut short.

"Kate, c'mon. Let me take you home."

She shifted closer to him on his lap, inadvertently rubbing over him and making him wince at the feeling of arousal that shot up his spine. His fingertips fluttered at her waist and he didn't stop her when she leaned in and pressed a wet, openmouthed kiss to his mouth, her tongue diving towards his brazenly just as her hands glided up his chest to cup his chin.

Jack kissed her back for a long few minutes, meeting each thrust her tongue made into his mouth, his hands tight and secure on her waist and letting her shift on top of his lap, but when she broke away for air he could taste the alcohol on his tongue and knew this had to stop.

"Kate, you're drunk." He said breathlessly, moving her off his lap effectively and standing, moving towards the kitchen to brew some coffee.

"I'm not drunk." She protested, standing and wobbling after him. He opened one cabinet and she shut it before he could reach into it.

He met her eyes cautiously. He'd never seen her this way, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. She looked at him unabashed, eyes vulnerable and wide, and he couldn't help but reach for her arm.

"You okay?" He asked softly, and she bit her lip and nodded, but he could see the hesitance in her eyes, the hurt.

"Don't you want to?" She questioned softly and Jack almost laughed.

"Of course I want to. But you're not in the best shape right now. Have some coffee and I'll take you home. You can sleep it off."

Kate looked around nervously and Jack tried again. "You could stay here if you wanted…"

Her eyes shot to his and he gulped, but stood by his offer. "I'll take the couch."

Kate smiled then, and he could sense her coming back to him. "You don't have to do that."

Jack only shrugged. "I don't mind. It's a pull-out."

She shook her head, "No, I mean…we could share the bed."

Jack looked hesitant, fearing that Kate's inebriation was somehow behind the forwardness her offer suggested.

Kate seemed to sense this and laughed, maybe a little too loud, "No, I mean…I don't mind we would have to…you know."

He had to smile at her awkwardness and shuffled closer to her, hand finding her hip and drawing her closer to him.

"Okay. Let's get you to bed." Jack said softly, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'm not tired." She pouted, leaning up and kissing him again.

Jack sighed, but his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Well, you'll be tired tomorrow, trust me. And just _maybe_, I'll make you another round of pancakes in the morning. _If _you're lucky."

Kate grinned, brushing her palm over the stubble on his checks and stepping up on tiptoes to kiss his chin, taking his hand in hers.

"Okay. But no funny business. I'm very innocent you know. I never do this sort of thing." She mused, following his lead towards the bedroom. He laughed, thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"I'm going to remind you of that statement come eight o'clock tomorrow, sunshine."

She laughed at the nickname. "Sunshine. That's good. That's a good one."

Jack pulled the sheets back to his bed, Kate immediately climbing into them and making him smile warmly at the image, unable to stop himself from imagining her there again, after the sheets had been rumpled from all day lovemaking sessions.

"You getting in?" Kate sighed sleepily, rustling under the covers and coming up with her jeans in hand, making Jack blush.

"You sure want to take those off?" Jack asked, taking them from her waiting hands and folding them, placing them on the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

She didn't answer, only snuggled deeper into his pillow, curls wild and endearing as Jack slipped on a pair of pajama pants over his boxers and stripped down to his white t-shirt.

He climbed into bed, facing her, smoothing her hair back from her forehead and watching her eyelids flutter.

She seemed to sense his gaze and cracked an eyelid open.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had that last glass of wine." She grumbled, but Jack could see the smile edging out her lips and he couldn't help but trace a finger over them.

"Are you going to remember this tomorrow morning?" He mused aloud, watching her eyelids droop open and closed, fighting an inevitable sleep.

"I'm not _that_ drunk." Kate supplied, eyes slipping closed as she turned over, then shifted back closer to Jack so that he lifted an arm over her side and let it curl around her, pulling her back snugly into his chest so that they spooned.

Though Jack's nerve endings were on fire from the contact—Kate's warm body soft and pliant against him—Kate let out a content sigh, mumbling a goodnight before her breath evened and Jack didn't wonder what he was getting himself into, only warm in the security that he was happy finding out.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon, but this week does look really busy for me right now. I'll try and update with the next chapter soon. To come: angst, a big reveal about Kate that show she lied to Jack about something, Christian makes another appearance, and more! Someone mentioned that they didn't want JEX to be in great detail. Do most readers feel this way, too? Also, to the reviewer that asked, yes the title of this story is from the Missy Higgins' song. Thanks! R&R!_


	5. Meet the Parents

_Sorry this took SO SO SO long, but I had mono and was still really busy. This is shorter than usual, but expect a long chapter tomorrow! Enjoy! _

* * *

From where he was asleep, sprawled on his back, an arm thrown over his eyes, Jack felt the cool rush of air hit him where the sheet lifted.

He cracked an eyelid in time to catch Kate fumbling into a sitting position, run a hand through her wild hair, and reach for her jeans on the floor next to the bed.

"Hey."

At Jack's voice, Kate turned sharply, eyes still bleary but guilty. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"You're up." Jack continued, quirking a half smile and settling himself up to lean his back against the headboard.

Kate bit her lip. "I should get going. I've got work."

Jack nodded, still smiling. "You know, I promised you breakfast. Pancakes, to be exact."

She blushed, standing and buttoning her jeans, smoothing down the fabric out of nervousness.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll take a rain-check."

Jack raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by her discomfort.

"Well, I can give you a ride. That's how you got here, you know."

Kate shook her head vehemently. "Nope, that's okay. I think I've embarrassed myself enough."

"So me driving you home is embarrassing?" Jack joked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and walking towards the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and smiling secretly at the feeling of Kate's eyes on his bare back.

"No," she replied, "_me_ getting drunk,_ me_ crashing in you bed half-naked, and _me_ waking up like a mess—_that's _embarrassing. The car ride home would just be a ride of shame, so…"

Kate smoothed her hair back from her face before turning towards the door, but Jack stopped her with a gentle hand smoothing up her arm, feeling her skin prick up at his touch.

"Kate—"

"_Jack_. Don't. This—this was stupid from the beginning. It was never gonna work." Kate breathed, but didn't shy away when Jack slid his hands up to her shoulders, pulling her closer towards him.

"Who says this can't work, huh? So you got a little drunk last night, that's--"

"It's not about getting drunk, Jack."

"Then what is it?"

Kate sighed, considering, but seemed to snap herself out of it, closing her eyes tight and slipping past him. "I have to go."

Jack dropped Kate off after a decidedly quiet car ride. Kate had directed her gaze out of the window the entire ride while Jack tried to make meaningless small talk. When he pulled up to the curb outside her apartment building, Jack put the car in park, turning towards Kate, but before he could say a word, reach for her, Kate had opened the door and hopped out, scampering towards the complex's front door.

Later that day, Jack prepared for his afternoon shift at the hospital. He was pulling his white coat from his locker when his best friend, Marc strode in, a smug grin on his face.

"Hey, loser." Marc greeted Jack with a smile, opening his own locker and stripping off his coat.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Jack said distractedly, adjusting his watch on his wrist.

"Wanna grab a beer tonight?"

Jack smiled. "Nah, man, I got plans."

"What plans?"

He smirked. "There's this girl—_woman_…Kate."

Jack was torn from his daze by the firm punch to his arm.

"Dude! When did this _happen_? _How _did this happen? You've practically been a monk for months."

Jack laughed, reminded of his best friend's enthusiasm and biting sense of humor.

"It's a long story, but she's…she's something. She's different."

"So where are you taking her tonight?" Marc asked, waggling his eyebrows. "Back to your place?"

Jack winced. "Actually, she doesn't really _know_ we have plans. I'm going to catch her at work and convince her that she _should_ go back out with me."

Marc stared at Jack for a long moment. "What the hell?"

Jack laughed again, shaking his head. "She's got some issues…"

"Jesus, man, you know how to pick 'em."

"It's not like that. She's—I don't know. Complicated. But worth it, trust me."

"Hottie, huh?"

Jack didn't answer, instead smiling guiltily and avoiding Marc's eyes, which had turned tiny with a smile.

"Hot damn. I think I gotta meet this woman."

Six hours later, Jack was pulling into the Country Club's parking lot, not even realizing he was sweating, or holding his breath, or checking his watch compulsively as he made he was back towards the dining room.

He stopped dead at the sight before him. At the bar was Kate, leaning forward and whispering conspiratorially with none other than Jack's father. He paused a moment, watching, and allowing all the different scenarios about Sarah run wild through his head, but with Kate in her place instead.

He watched his father lean forward and place a gentle hand on Kate's arm, sending her something of an intimate look, all gazing eyes and meaningful stares. Without another thought, Jack strode over purposefully, yanking Kate by the arm and giving her a hard look.

"What the hell is this?" Jack hissed, just as Christian stood, eyebrows hard.

"Jack, settle down."

Kate stepped between them, pressing a hand to his chest. "Jack, wait, just—"

"Is this why you ran out this morning, Kate? Jesus, I thought we _laughed_ about how pathetic my father was, and you're _seeing _him?" Jack spat, turning away from her and feeling his fists clench, unsure of how to use them just yet.

"Let me explain," Kate tried, touching his arm again, but she flinched when he wrenched it away.

Jack gave her one long look before turning away and striding out the doors of the club, headed for his car. Kate paused a moment, watching him go and biting her lip, before going after him, reaching him in the parking lot and stepping in front of him.

"Just let me explain. It's not what it looks like."

Jack half-turned away from her, hand coming up to rub his forehead.

"Do you know what I thought after my wife left me? I was _convinced_ she was sleeping with my father. It took me months before I could even function again, before I could believe anything otherwise."

Kate listened, eyes sympathetic. "I would never do that to you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, expression no longer vulnerable, only cold. "That's not what it looked like in there."

She sighted, eyeing the ground before looking up again. "There are some things I have to tell you."

Jack laughed. "No shit."

Kate's fingers fumbled to push a stray hair behind her ear.

"Listen, just—I get off in an fifteen minutes. Could you…could you just wait until then and I can show you? Then this will all make sense."

He could see her unease, the nervousness in her face, and almost said no, almost stormed off in search of the bar or a one-night stand, but watched Kate's face change, and stopped.

"Fine. Fifteen minutes." He mumbled.

Kate smiled thankfully. "Thank you. I promise—it's…it's not what you think, I swear"

Fifteen minutes later, during which Jack had silently but loathingly watched his father leave the club, Kate scampered out, looking anxious.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, as he pulled out onto the main road. He eyed Kate, who was nibbling her fingernails.

"County Hospital."

Jack shot her a look. "Why?"

She swallowed. "You'll see."

Another twenty minutes later and Kate was escorting him down a long hallway of the hospital, quieter than most others, which Jack recognized as the long-term care unit. Hospitals were familiar to him, but this particular visit wasn't sitting well. Kate walked quickly and didn't look at him when she stopped in front of a room at the end of the hall.

"What are we doing here, Kate?" Jack asked, when the silence and crypticness was too much.

She took a deep breath and faced him. "After the night we met, with you dad and the charity event at the country club—the next day your dad came by and apologized. We…we got to talking, and he was telling me how he was a doctor and he offered to help me."

Jack shifted. "Help you? With what?"

Kate swallowed hard again. "That's why I brought you here. I didn't want to—I wasn't going to tell you yet, because things with your dad seemed to so hard for the two of you, but when he offered to help me, I couldn't pass it up. Not on my salary and not with—I just, I didn't want you to think I was using you, or that your father and his connections were more important than how I felt about you or—"

"Kate," Jack interrupted, raising a hand to stop her, "What's going on?"

Kate closed her eyes a moment. She pushed open the door to the room and led Jack inside. In the hospital bed, hooked up to numerous machines emitting steady whirs and beeps, was a woman, older than Jack, blonde, and pale. She was unconscious and the machines hooked up to her indicated that she'd been that way for a while.

"Jack, this is my mother."

* * *

_So, that's her family-twist. More to come: Jack's reaction, how Kate's mom got that way, what this means for Kate and Jack, etc. Please review! More tomorrow!_


	6. Help

_As promised, here is the next chapter, slightly longer and full of explanations and Jack and Kate interactions both angst-ridden and fluffy. Please review! _

* * *

Jack didn't say anything, only felt his breath stop in his chest, felt his palms stop sweating, felt his head stop throbbing with questions. He only waited.

Kate wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her mother, standing at the foot of her bed, watching, with her head cocked a bit to the right, as if considering. After a gusty sight she turned back to Jack, her eyes clear, focused, and determined.

"I was going to tell you later, when I could figure out where you and I were going with this," she gestured between them, smiling ruefully, "this _thing_. But…"

With serious eyes, Jack nodded, taking a few steps until he was shoulder to shoulder with Kate. He looked at her mother a moment, taking a quick inventory of the machines in the room, her blood pressure, heart rate. He took the chart from the foot of her bed and flipped it open, scanning the first page just before Kate's hand rested over top of it.

"Jack." She stated simply, and met his eyes with her own imploring. "I didn't bring you here for your help. I just wanted you to know."

He glanced down at the chart again before nodding, closing it and setting it back inside its holder.

"How long has she been…" He trailed, feeling stupid for not being able to spit out the medical terminology when he wanted so desperately to help her, when he _should_ have been able to be the doctor instead of a lover.

"A little over a year."

Jack nodded, considering, and knowing that whatever caused her coma must have been serious, and being in a near-vegetative state for over a year was clearly not a good sign that she was headed towards recovery.

"You said your parents were dead."

She scoffed. "Well…"

"What happened?" Jack asked softly, eyes not able to meet Kate's, only settling on the off-white linoleum of the hospital floor.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Kate tense, could almost feel the tension of her muscles inches away from his body, but she channeled all towards her fingers as she picked at a scratch on the hospital bed's footboard.

"My stepfather used to beat us up pretty bad. He—he was a drunk, and he'd get carried away and go after my mom, and when it started getting pretty bad with her, he just turned on me. I was off at college, it was my first year at graduate school, when I got the call. Something had happened. My mom had fallen down some steps, was in the hospital. I knew it was him, and that was gonna be it. I was finally going to take it to the police, I wasn't going to let me mom tell me no anymore. But about a month after the accident, he was diagnosed with liver failure. And he died before we could take it to court. So that was that. And she's been in a coma ever since."

Jack digested the story with a surprising amount of ease. He'd known there'd been more to Kate's story than she'd reluctantly admitted since they'd started seeing each other. And know he knew why she was so hesitant, so busy, so standoffish.

"What is my father doing to help?" Jack asked evenly, finally meeting Kate's eyes. Her look told her she seemed grateful that he hadn't been quick to pour pity out on her.

She tore her gaze away from his after a moment, suddenly looking nervous. "Nothing yet. This was the first time I'd seen him since he'd come to apologize. I knew he was a doctor. I thought he might know someone who could help."

"If you needed help, why didn't you ask me?"

Kate shot him a look. "I didn't want you to think I was using you, or that I'm some charity case."

He frowned. "I wouldn't think that. If you needed help finding long-term care, I could've—"

Kate straightened. "I'm not looking for long-term care. I want a brain surgeon."

He blinked. "You want to operate?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm not going to watch her die. I want to try. I want to find someone who can fix this, who can get her to wake up." Her voice has been rising steadily, and Jack set a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Kate—"

She seemed to settle, but shrugged his hand. "Your dad had the same reaction."

Jack sighed. "Well, from a doctor's perspective, it'd make sense we'd draw the same conclusion. I don't know much about your mother's case, but being in a coma for over a year…Kate, you've got to know the chances of surgery—"

"I know what the chances are. I've spent a year in L.A. hearing the same thing from every doctor I could harass into giving me the time of day. I know it's impossible." Kate hissed, but the fire that had ignited her words seemed to die and she looked tired, older.

He took a step forward and let his hand touch her arm gently. "If you want me to, I can see what I can do. My friend, Marc—"

Kate shook her head, once again shrugging his hand away. "I don't want help from you." She said evenly, but not viciously.

"I _want _to help, Kate."

She met his eyes, her own watery. "Can you just take me home?"

When Jack reached Kate's apartment, he thought she's slip out of his car and into her apartment as she'd done that morning, silently and without a look back towards him. But she didn't exit in a hurry. Instead, she sat back in the passenger seat and kept her head down, eyes focused on her hands.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked quietly. By now, it was nearing ten o'clock and Jack was certain that she'd be exhausted from her day. He was prepared to kindly decline her offer when she turned towards him, eyes wide and vulnerable, so different than he'd ever seen them.

Turning off the ignition, he smiled at her, "Sure."

She led him up the long walk-up and fumbled with her keys at the lock, not speaking a word. When they got inside, the apartment was dark and quiet. Kate flipped on the lights, tossing her keys onto the coffee table.

"Claire has a night shift tonight." She said, walking towards the kitchen, reaching under the sink and coming back up with a bottle of tequila in her hand.

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure you want—"

"Do you want some?" Kate interrupted, fumbling for two shot glasses out of another cupboard, setting them on the counter and pouring two, not waiting for Jack to answer.

"Sure." He mumbled under his breath, sidling up to the counter and taking the shot glass she was offering.

"To--" He began to toast, but she was already downing hers and pouring herself a second one. Without drinking his, he set the shot down on the corner and tried to pry hers from her hand.

"Kate, I think you better stop." He said softly. But she didn't meet his eyes, only draining the second shot glass before slamming it down on the counter.

"Fine. I'm done." She breathed, and Jack at first seemed satisfied before she sidled close to him, her arms coming around his waist tightly enough that he could feel her entire body press flush against him.

"Kate—" He laughed weakly, but she was already pressing sloppy, wet kisses up his throat and neck, making the skin warm where her mouth found it.

"Do you want me to stop?" She whispered against his skin, not stopping her torrent of kisses, feeling his hands flutter at her waist where they perched.

"Yeah, _yes_." He said finally, pulling away with a hard look.

"You can't keep doing this, Kate." He said seriously, watching her eyes changes from lustful to dull.

"Why not?" She shot back, arms coming over to cross against her chest and Jack found he didn't have an answer.

"B-Because. This isn't a healthy way to deal with what you're going through."

Kate barked a laugh. "What isn't? Drinking or fucking?"

Jack's eyes widened slightly, surprised at her brashness. "Right now? Both." He settled upon, grabbing the tequila and pouring it all down the sink.

He'd expected Kate to try and stop him, but she only leaned back against the opposite counter, a smirk on her lips. He turned, trying to gauge her expression, though he knew with her it was pointless to try and decode her.

"I think I should go." Jack said after a moment, fidgeting under her scrutiny.

"Then go." Kate shrugged, turning and walking towards the door, holding it open and gesturing towards it.

He shifted a moment, coughing. "I think you'd better get settled in first."

Kate laughed. "What, think I'm going to throw myself out a window or something?"

Jack didn't laugh, only moving towards the door and closing it, pulling her hand into his and leading her back towards her bedroom.

"Going to tuck me in?" She said in a teasing voice, and Jack felt silly for trying so hard with her when her mood changed to quickly and unpredictably. Some moments he thought she was desperate for him, and then other times he could swear she despised him.

He led her into the bedroom, which he'd never seen before this moment, and gestured to her dresser in the corner "You should get changed for bed."

She raised a challenging eyebrow in his direction, arms crossing over her chest again.

"Are you staying?" She asked, eyes once again unreadable, but somehow darker.

Jack shrugged. "Nothings going to happen, Kate. But I think you should sleep. And I'm not leaving until you get back to normal."

"Normal?" Kate scoffed, taking a step towards him and making him gulp.

He nodded. "You're not yourself."

Kate shook her head. "You don't even _know_ me, Jack."

"That's not true." He argued, hand finding her side to stop her from advancing any further towards him.

"I know you feel sorry for me, but you can stop. Because you can't do _shit_ to change things, Jack. No one can. And that's the truth. That's what you know. That's it."

The condescending playfulness, the coyness was all gone from Kate's tone and body language. She seemed harder now, menacing. And Jack gripped her shoulders gently, moving her to sit on the side of her bed.

She buried her head in her hands, and by quivering of her shoulders Jack knew she was crying. He rubbed soothing circles onto her back, tugged her close beneath his arm and whispered words of comfort into her ear until she calmed.

She peeked out from behind her arms, her tears sending silvery streaks down her face in the dim light of the room, and Jack rubbed them away with thumbs, smiling faintly.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Kate. I'm not going anywhere." He said softly, and he wondered where this strength came from, the clarity of his words when he certainly didn't feel it in his head. But then he realized that the feeling, the strength, was all coming from his heart. A location he hadn't given credence to in a long time.

She eyed him furtively. "I'm sorry." She breathed, wiping away a streak of tears and trying to sooth her mussed hair, curly and wild.

Jack smiled lopsidedly, pulling her closer beneath his arm and she settled there, sighing, a hand touching his leg, her finger tracing a meaningless pattern onto the knee of his trousers.

"Jack," she began softly, pausing and sucking in a breath before sitting back to look him in the eyes, "I want you to stay tonight."

Jack nodded. "Of course, I'll stay."

Kate shut her eyes, shaking her head slowly before looking at him steadily again, eyes dark and welcoming. "That's not what I meant."

Jack stiffened a bit, eyes locked on hers. "Kate…"

She sat up straighter. "I want you to."

He shook his head, removing his arm from over her shoulders. "Not tonight, Kate. Not like this."

"Jack, it wouldn't be about tonight, it'd be about us. That's it."

Jack eyed her, unsure, and knowing his body wanted to say yes, but his heart, newly pertinent, was telling him to wait. But the earnest look in Kate's eyes, the feel of her nimble fingers on his leg, the dimness of her bedroom—they all pulled him closer to her until their noses brushed and he felt himself suck in a breath at the nearness of her.

"Okay." He said softly, hands coming up to frame her face and force her to meet his eyes. "Only if you're okay." He insisted.

She nodded. "I want to. I want this."

* * *

_Up next: possible jex, repurcussions, marc reappears, and more! Please review! The next update should be up by Wednesday! The more reviews, the quicker I think!_


	7. Maybe

_Sorry this took SOO long, but I think you'll like this chapter. The majority of you wanted smut, and a few just wanted it implied, so I think I did it halfway but still satisfying enough for the majority of you. More to come soon, but I hope there are a few more reviews that there were for last chapter, only around four or five. Thanks! _

* * *

Jack let his hands run slowly up and down Kate's sides from where she was perched in his lap, straddling him. With a smirk, she'd pushed him flat on his back onto her bed, slowly climbing him until she was on top, connecting their mouths and letting her own hands cup his stubbly jaw and letting out a soft whimper when his fingers found the skin of her hips beneath her shirt.

With one swift move, Jack flipped them gently so that Kate was on her back beneath him as he let his tongue probe further into her mouth. She let a slow hand drift down to the first button on his shirt as she flicked it open and he felt the first prickle of anticipation shimmy up his spine.

A few more moves from her nimble fingers and Jack's shirt was open, and it wasn't long after that that Kate slid it from his shoulders, her fingertips tracing the fine contours of his back muscles, then slipping forward and tangling in his smattering of chest hair.

Jack shifted his lips from hers and let them trail down her neck, then back up to her jaw, sucking gently there and making her hips move automatically to better cradle his, their pelvises aligning and Jack grunted, hips thrusting against hers involuntarily.

Kate's hands slipped around to Jack's waist, hands finding his belt buckle and alarms went of in Jack's head.

He pulled away, hands stilling hers where they were perched at his belt.

"Kate, I don't know if this is a good idea." If he searched his taste buds hard enough, he was sure he'd able to find the traces of liquor that'd come from her tongue. Two shots of tequila wouldn't make her too drunk, but Jack didn't want anything clouding this.

Kate rolled her eyes; head flopping back on her pillow as she rubbed her palms into her eyes, and then let them drop at her sides as she looked up at him.

"What are you _waiting _for?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." Jack said softly, but Kate shifted her eyes, head turning away from him.

"You can't save me, Jack."

Jack bit his lip, jaw clenching and unclenching. "I know that." He said quickly.

Kate turned her head back to face his slowly. "Then _what_ are you _waiting _for?" She asked again, slowly, eyes meeting his hard and head on.

He stilled a moment before his mouth found hers again, his hands smoothing down her sides until they slipped below the hem of her shirt, feeling the skin warm there, then slid up further until her shirt was gone and her skin, flushed, was bare to him.

Jack let his lips trail down her neck, falling onto her chest and kissing a wet line between her breasts and down to her bellybutton, her hand coming up to guide his head, her fingertips soft on the hair at the nape of his neck.

His breath fanned out at the waistband of her pants, and she squirmed, making him smile up at her with a coy grin on his face as he slowly and deliberately undid her pants, slowly, slowly, until she squirmed again and shook the rest of the material down her legs and she kicked them off, then let them cradle Jack's body as he slid back up atop her.

By the time they were both undressed completely, save for both their underwear, they were panting heavily, Jack's fingers gripping Kate's thigh where it was hooked over his hip. Their mouths met in a rush, all tongues and nips and wet heat until Kate could stand it no more and let her hand slip through the slit in Jack's boxers, finding him there, hard and ready, and he gasped where she held him firm.

Kate watched him curiously as his eyes hooded and slipped shut as her hand began gliding over him, finding the changes in his face, in his body, fascinated as she continued to pump him slowly. His head dropped and buried in her neck, breathing hard and she could feel his breath and his hips twitch, fighting the urge to thrust hard into her palm.

After another minute he lifted his head, then gently pushed her hand away from where she held him, shaking his head. "I won't last." He breathed, hands trailing up her thighs and finding the thin strap of her underwear and yanking them down her legs in two swift tugs, making her yelp in gleeful surprise, meeting his boyish grin with her own smile when he met her eyes.

"In a hurry, huh?" She asked innocently, quirking an eyebrow as he settled on top of her, gripped himself in hand and led himself to her entrance, pausing a moment, seeing her eyes change from amusement to total calm, then he pushed in and her eyes clamped shut, her lips pursing a moment and then she relaxed, letting out a breathy moan as she pressed herself closer to him.

Jack let himself adjust for a moment, stilling, feeling her breath, panting, fan out across his shoulder. Her hips shifted, sending him deeper and he groaned, feeling her fingernails dig into his shoulders, her breath quicken and intermix with barely audible moans and whimpers.

"You okay?" Jack managed, eyes finding hers. She nodded, hips rolling and making Jack shudder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just _move_."

The next morning, just as the Los Angeles grey was giving way to sunshine—as visible through the single window in Kate's bedroom—Claire burst through the door.

"Kate, have you seen my—" She began distractedly before seeing Jack, who was newly awake and clearly naked beneath the thin white sheet that hung low on his hips. Kate was facing away from him, on her side, the majority of the sheets pulled up over her shoulders. She, not bothered or awakened by Claire's bursting in, didn't budge.

Jack shielded his sleepy eyes against the daylight. "Morning, Claire." He croaked, too tired to chuckle at the pink that had just risen in her cheeks.

"Sorry." She mumbled, backing out of the room and closing the door softly behind her.

With a gusty sigh, Jack turned over, laying a palm on Kate's waist overtop the sheet. She stirred a bit before her hand came up and smoothed her hair away, and she let herself turn onto her back.

"Good morning." Jack said softly, turning on his side to face her.

Kate was staring half-awake towards the ceiling.

"Claire stopped in." Jack tried to joke, but Kate only let out a long yawn, slowly turning her head to look at him.

"What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily, and Jack turned over to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly nine.

"Nine. You hungry?" He tried, turning back to her and letting his hand find her hip.

She bit her lip. "Maybe."

"I was thinking I could make you some breakfast."

Kate shrugged, smiling goofily. "Maybe."

Jack laughed. "And then I thought—"

She scooted close to him, cutting off his train of thought and pressing a deep, wet, morning kiss to his lips, her fingertips trailing down his bare chest.

"_Maybe._" She said again and he chuckled, leaning forward and catching her lips until he had her on her back again.

When they emerged from the bedroom forty minutes later, Jack in his rumpled clothes from the day before, sans dress shirt, only his white undershirt to match his trousers, and Kate in rumpled shorts and a tank top, Claire, perched at the counter, sent them a smirk.

"I think I'm going to invest in some ear plugs." She announced, making Jack blush.

"Sorry." He mumbled, taking the coffee that Kate offered him and leaned back again the counter.

"What are your plans for the day?" Claire asked offhandedly, riffling through the fridge.

Kate sent a sidelong glance toward Jack before shrugging. "I'm not sure. I'm not working today."

"Me neither." Jack said quickly, though he knew he did have _work_, and now he'd have to find a spare moment to call out so he wouldn't have to go in. Kate gave him a pointed look.

"Really?" She asked skeptically, a fingertip tracing the circumference of her coffee mug before she took a sip.

Jack nodded quickly. "Yeah, I've got the day off." He sidled closer to her where she was also leaning against the counter. He let a hand smooth up her arm and then brush some hair away from her face.

"So I thought we could spend some time together."

Kate opened her mouth to respond when Claire's snort interrupted their moment. They looked at her curiously, but she only held a hand up in front of her mouth, stifling her giggles.

"Sorry, it's just—Kate, where did you find this guy? And does he have a brother?"

Jack blushed some more, ducking his head and Kate set a hand on his chest, smiling up at him.

"I don't know. Do you have a brother?" She asked sweetly, and he shook his head, looking over at Claire.

"Sorry, no brother."

Claire finished laughing and made an exit towards her bedroom, citing laundry that needed folding.

As soon as Claire's bedroom door closed behind her, Kate set her mug on the counter, turned and pressed Jack hard against the counter, arms bracing his sides and body flush against his and kissed him.

She could feel his eyebrows rise in surprise but it didn't take long before he'd set his own mug down and wrapped his arms around her. His hands slid tight around her waist before scooping down around her bottom and pulling her flush against his pelvis, making her gasp. She pulled away and met his eyes with a devilish smirk, breathing roughly.

"Have I said good morning yet?" Kate said softly against his lips, and he shook his head.

"Well," she continued, pressing a soft, chaste kiss against his eyebrow, nose, and then mouth, "good morning."

They kissed for a few moments longer until Jack's hand started to wander below Kate's shirt and up, making her laugh and pull away.

"Want to go back to bed?" Jack whispered huskily, drawing her close again and nibbling on her earlobe, making her squirm and let out a sigh. But after another moment she pulled away, smiling.

"I was thinking breakfast."

Jack laughed. "Okay, in or out?"

"Out."

He smiled. "I know a place."

Thirty minutes later and they were seated outside at a small sidewalk café in Santa Monica, the day already warm and sunny. Jack had called the hospital on the way, canceling his schedule for the day and though Kate raised her eyebrows, she said nothing, allowing him to take the time off.

Jack reached a hand across the table and took Kate's, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand and making her look up at him with a shy smile.

He'd noticed she'd been looking around nervously, seemingly out of her element, but she seemed to settle in at his touch.

The waiter arrived, and Jack tried to fight a smile when she ordered perhaps one of the biggest breakfasts possible, but the waiter sent him a glance, Jack remained stoic, trying not to make Kate feel embarrassed.

After the waiter left, Jack sat back in his chair, watching Kate calmly.

She fidgeted a little in her seat and sighed. "So…"

"Relax." Jack said softly, sending her a smirk, and she lowered her eyebrows at him.

"I'm relaxed."

"Is that why you keep looking around like you're going to get arrested or something?"

Kate couldn't hide a wry smile at that. "I'm just not used to this, I guess." She admitted, leaning forward on her elbows, and Jack leaned close too, eyes serious.

"Used to what?"

"Playing girlfriend to an esteemed member of society?" She joked, then pinked, realizing what she'd called herself and picking at her fingernails. "I meant…"

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Jack."

He shrugged. "If you say so." He teased.

"I _didn't _say so. I was just—"

"Kate."

She looked at him cautiously.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kate's face was a blank a moment before she let crack a smile.

"Okay."

Jack let out a bark of laughter, making her frown.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked indignantly.

"I haven't had to ask that since junior high." Jack laughed.

Kate crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "Well, I guess we do things a little differently back in Iowa."

Jack took a sip of his orange juice. "I like it. Old-fashioned. Very sweet."

She sent him her worst look. "Go ahead and laugh. Back where I'm from, you might've had to ask my dad before—"

Kate stopped sharply, realizing what she said and looked down. It took Jack a moment to catch up before his own smile slid from his face and he looked worried.

"Kate—"

"It's okay, don't." She replied softly, focusing on her silverware and avoiding his eyes.

Jack reached a hang across the table, taking hers gently. "If you want to talk about—"

"I don't."

Jack sighed, removing his hand. "Well, when you're ready."

Kate laughed harshly. "Since when did you switch from surgery to psychology? I'm _fine_."

Jack scowled. "You're not fine. And you have these _mood swings _I can't even keep up with. One minute everything's fine and then one word and you're—"

"I'm sorry I'm not _perfect_ like all the other girls you—"

"Oh come on, don't make it about that. You know it's not—"

"I told you when we met _and _last night—a million times—you can't _save_ me, or expect me to be someone who I'm not."

Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead frustratedly. "Kate, I would never expect you to be someone else."

She raised a defiant eyebrow, challenging him. He sighed again.

"The reason I…I like you, is _because_ you're different. But last night, and before…you've go to admit—this whole thing with your parents…"

"What? Say it." Kate asked, hard.

He sighed, "I just think…maybe you should talk to someone about it. See someone."

"Like a shrink." Kate asked, frowning.

"I don't know…" Jack replied, trying to soften the suggestion.

"That's ridiculous." She snapped, the quieted as the waiter set there food before them.

They sat silently for a long minute, neither touching their plates.

Finally, Jack relented. "I didn't mean to…" he sighed, "I just want you to be happy. I want to help."

Kate let her shoulders relax. "I know. But I don't _need _help. I've been doing it on my own for a long time. I can handle it on my own."

Jack nodded, considering. "You're right. You _have _been doing it on your own. But maybe you deserve a break. Maybe you can handle it on your own, but you shouldn't have to."

She looked at him for a long while before smiling softly. "You don't have to say stuff like that."

Jack ducked his head. "Well I meant it."

Kate nodded knowingly. "I know you did."

They ate the rest of their meal in relative silence. Jack picked up the tab and they were off, driving through the streets of L.A. when Kate let out a loud yawn, making Jack smirk.

"How about a nap?" He offered, and Kate smiled.

"That sounds nice, but Claire's cleaning out the apartment today. I should help."

"Well, how about we swing by my place, take a quick nap and then I'll help you two."

Kate laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I've got nothing better to do."

She eyed him. "Why did…you seem too perfect, Jack. How could things have ended between you and your wife?" She asked softly, almost regretting the question as soon as it was out of her mouth. They were just starting to get over there little fight and now she was bringing up the past again.

Jack didn't say anything for a moment, just pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and turned off the ignition, then slowly turned towards hers.

"Things with Sarah, my wife, ended because…we just weren't right each other."

"That's it?"

Jack smiled ruefully, "Yeah, I guess that's it."

They were silent for a moment before Jack finally looked up at Kate again. "How about that nap?"

Jack and Kate settled beneath the sheets of his bed, Kate letting out a slow sigh as she curled up beneath the quilt, letting her eyes flutter closed. Jack settled on his side, facing her and let his palm cup her face.

"Kate." Jack said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I think I know a way to help your mom."

* * *

_Next up: Jack's way of helping Kate; how she reacts; more potential smut or angst; and Kate meets someone from Jack's life. Review, please!_


	8. Doctor Jekyll

_So this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, and I know it's literally been months, but I've been crazy busy and totally blocked. But you can expect more regular updates from now on. Don't worry. Enjoy some moderate smut! Please review, let me know if any of you are still out there and if it's worth continuing!_

Chapter 8

Kate's eyes blinked open. "What?"

Jack shifted closer, wetting his lips and letting a hand find her hip. "My best friend, Marc, he's a neurosurgeon. He—well, I don't know if he'd be willing to operate on a case like this, but I can ask him."

She shut her eyes tight. "No, Jack."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not supposed to use your help. The moment this starts to be all about my mother and helping me the moment it ends. Trust me."

Jack shook his head. "What are you talking about? You were going to use my dad's help, but you can't use mine?"

Kate rolled onto her back with a huff, palms rubbing furiously at her forehead while her eyes shut tight in frustration. "I'm not going to ask you to bring your friends into this. This is _my_ problem."

He propped himself up on his elbow, determined.

"You don't have to ask. I'm doing it. I'm calling him this afternoon."

Her eyes softened. "You don't have to do this for me. You're going to end up resenting me, regretting that you offered at all."

His eyebrows softened and he slid his thumb over her lips softly. "Don't you worry about me."

Kate laughed ruefully, nodding finally and making him smile.

"Let's just take it easy okay? Go back to bed." He offered, his palm smoothing down her side and pulling her against his chest as he settled onto his back. She snuggled into the crook beneath his chin.

They were both quiet for a moment, and Kate could almost feel Jack's breathing beginning to slow. She ran a finger up and down his bare chest, tracing invisible patterns into his skin. He cracked open an eye and looked down at her, nudging her a little.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, a satisfied grin on his face.

She blushed, sitting up and then crawling over him, straddling his hips and letting her palms rest on his chest. He laid his hands over hers, pressing a kiss to her right palm, looking only a little surprised at the quick change of positions.

"I'm thinking that I've been acting crazy lately, and you've been so great."

Jack smiled ruefully, "You're going through a tough time. It's understandable."

Kate smiled. "Ah, so you agree. I _have_ been acting crazy, huh."

He laughed, hands moving to slide up and down her waist, then further down, over the smooth skin of her thighs where they were perched on either side of his hips. "Well..."

She rolled her eyes. "It's okay. Things are going to be better from now on. No more Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

Jack laughed again. "Wait, go back to that doctor part? Doctor. Sounds kind of sexy on you."

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Give me a break."

He let his fingertips wander up and dip underneath her t-shirt, tracing patterns on the taut skin of her stomach. "I'm serious. Imagine you decked out in hospital scrubs? I might have to whisk you away to the nearest on-call room." He joked.

Kate grinned, eyes glinting. "I guess I'll have to make a visit soon. You can give me a tour." She teased, her voice dipping sensually and making Jack feel his skin prick up further where her fingers tangled in his chest hair.

Jack's eyes darkened as he watched her, her tongue subconsciously swiping a line across her bottom lip just before she bit down. Her green eyes meeting his darker ones from beneath her long lashes.

Swiftly, he sat up, forcing her to cling to him to maintain her balance, just as his arms wrapped strong around her back, forcing her chest into his as he kissed her. He let his tongue probe into her mouth, her head tilting back and allowing more of him in, the sensation heady and intoxicating.

Her hands traced up and down his biceps, then moved up and held his jaw as he kissed her harder, and she could feel the beginning of his arousal press into her where she was perched in his lap and she smiled. Jack let himself fall onto his back, bringing her down on top of him and making her squirm when his hands drifted to cup her breast through her bra, making her gasp and pull away from his lips, wet and well kissed.

Jack met her eyes, seeing the green turn to dark forest and he kept their eyes connected as he reached around and flicked the clasp on the bra and let it slide forward. In one fell swoop he whipped both her shirt and bra away from her and caught her lips with his again, his palms wandering up to cup her breasts, his thumb and forefinger catching her nipple and making her gasp and grind her hips into his.

"Jack." She breathed, pressing her forehead to his chest and breathing hard as his fingers worked their magic. He moved his one hand to slide down her chest and over her stomach then stopping at the front elastic of her underwear. He paused there and she met his eyes. He smiled wickedly.

In one swift move he flipped them so she was on her back, her hands immediately smoothing around the nape of his neck and pushing his head towards her chest. He smirked and complied, tongue coming out to trace the dark circles around her nipples, and she gasped, her hips pressing persistently against his, where she could feel his hard length, long and steely.

He moved his lips down further, kissing a long wet line until he reached the front of her underwear and he took a second to take her in. Watching as her chest rose hard and fast with her breathing, her skin reddening, her hips arching up towards his mouth and he pressed them back down, smirking again.

"Jack." She breathed, and he only laughed, fingertips coming around to slowly drag down the string sides of her underwear until she kicked them off. But instead of diving towards her, Kate had pulled him up by his arms and was flipping them, straddling his hips. He could feel her on his lower stomach and groaned, his member twitching and now she smirked.

"You know," she breathed, pressing a kiss beneath his jaw and continuing to trail them lower, "you _have_ been really great these past couple of days." She let her hand find the slit in his boxers and she sneaked her fingers through, gripping him and he bit his lip, letting out a long breath. "And when I say great, I mean, in so many _different_ ways." She teased, and then released him, pulling his briefs down and flicking them to the side.

She sidled down his hips until her mouth was level with his arousal. "And I really think you deserve some credit." She breathed against him. She watched him from where she was perched. His eyes shut tight, breathing hard, waiting for inevitable pleasure she was nearly breathing out.

"But," she continued, a delighted smile curling up off her mouth, gripping his shaft at its base and blowing a soft breath across the tip, "I think you're going to want to watch this part."

What had been intended to be a one-sided gift to Jack from Kate turned into a gift to Kate from Jack and then after both had been satisfied, they joined together again then slipped lazily into sleep.

They were both naked under the covers, face to face, legs intertwined and skin pressed flushed against the others. Jack didn't even hear the knock on the door, then a few minutes later, the doorknob on the front door turn. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice call out that he finally roused.

"Hey man, you here?" Jack heard. He looked down at Kate who was still asleep, eyebrows furrowed adorably in her sleep. He smoothed a curl away from her face before standing up and grabbing his boxers, then making his way out into the hallway.

"Marc." Jack hissed, rounding the corner and seeing his best friend hunched over and digging through the refrigerator.

Marc's head shot up and he leveled Jack an embarrassed look. "Hey man, wasn't sure you were home."

Jack smirked. "Didn't stop you from going through my fridge."

The redheaded shrugged. "Thought we'd go for some beers tonight."

Jack shot a glance back towards the direction of the bedroom. "I don't know man. I got to check on some plans first…" He trailed. Marc narrowed his eyes.

"Is there someone here?" Marc asked, a smile creeping onto his lips. Jack tried to feign innocence.

"What makes you say that?"

Marc crossed his arms over his chest. "For starters, it's three o'clock and your walking around in your boxers, and you keep eyeing your bedroom door like something is going to come out of it and attack you."

Jack rolled his eyes and shuffled past his friend, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Kate's here." He mumbled, uncapping the bottle and taking a sip.

Marc swiveled towards Jack, an ornery grin on his face. "Uh-huh. I knew it. Let me meet her man! I got to met the chick whose got your balls in a—"

"Jack?" Kate called curiously, emerging halfway from the bedroom, clad in her jeans and t-shirt from earlier.

"Hey." Jack started, walking towards her briskly and ushering her out into the hall to meet his friend

"Marc, this is Kate. Kate, this is Marc." Jack introduced, maintaining his manners however undressed he was compared to his two friends.

They shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you Kate. I have heard practically nothing about you, but the way Jack's been floating around the hospital, he really didn't have to say a thing." Marc said charmingly, making Kate blush and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jack mentioned you worked at the hospital." She offered, glancing at Jack and trying to read the look on his face. She still looked sleepy, and Jack realized she must have thrown her clothes on to come find him, not fully awake.

The silence was awkward a moment before Marc cleared his throat. "Well, I came over to see if Jack wanted to grab a drink, but if you two have plans…"

"No, no, that's fine. You guys should go out." Kate said quickly, touching Jack's arm.

"Well, actually," Marc began again, "I was thinking all three of us could grab a drink. If you're up for it."

* * *

_Up next: Marc, Jack, and Kate all hanging out, some Claire, more fluffiness, and Kate's mom..._


	9. For Now

_Thanks for being patient and waiting for this chapter. Came a lot quicker than the last one did, at least, right? Reviews are kind of low, but I've always been of the philosophy that you should write for you, not just to gain reviews. However, if you do like the story, let me know if only for the reason that it makes me happy and feeling rewarded. Enjoy this chapter of mostly fun and flirtiness!_

Chapter 9.

Two beers later and Kate was finally beginning to feel at ease among two longtime best friends. Marc, she found, brought out a whole new side of Jack that she realized she loved seeing. He smiled more boyishly, eyes lit with mischief, and laughed more heartily.

She could just imagine them together back in college—hopping bars and picking up women. Both Jack and Marc were undeniably attractive—in two very different ways—but she could see it in her mind, the two playing each other's wingman, decked out in college hoodies and battered jeans.

Kate took another sip of her beer and squinted her eyes close together to judge the distance between the dart in her hand and the board on the wall. She could feel the boys' eyes on the back of her neck. This was their third game and she'd wiped the floor with them each time. With a resolute throw, the dart spiraled and landed dead center: a bull's eye. She could hear Marc curse behind her.

She turned, triumphant, and grinned wider at Jack's expression.

"Twenty bucks, please." She said sweetly, holding out her hand and fighting back a laugh at Jack's bemusement.

"How about I buy you another beer, instead?" He tried, setting his own glass down on the bar and letting his arms snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer until she stood between his knees where he was perched on the barstool.

Kate let herself be drawn into him, draining the last of her glass and setting it down the bar, signaling to the man behind the counter for another round.

"Twenty bucks is like five beers." She whined, but couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "You're not trying to get me drunk again, are you?"

Jack laughed. "No, I'm trying to save some money."

"Don't believe him, Kate," Marc interjected, leaning his elbows back on the bar, "he's got enough money tucked away to _buy _this bar. That, and I'm sure he _is_ trying to get you drunk."

Jack rolled his eyes, blushing. "That's not true."

Kate looked back and forth from both men, smirking, "So who makes more, you or Jack?" she shot towards Marc, making his eyebrows rise.

After recovering from the initial forwardness—Jack really knew how to pick 'em—he crossed his arms over his chest. "The answer," he began haughtily, "is yours truly. Brain gods trump spinal cord geeks."

Kate laughed, turning back towards Jack. "You're a geek, huh?"

He rolled his eyes and shot a look towards Marc. "Well," he began, thumbs rubbing circles into the skin just beneath Kate's t-shirt, "I've got the most beautiful girl in the room in my arms, and Marc's got mustard stains on his shirt. Who do _you_ think is the bigger geek?"

She grinned, and Marc scoffed. "If you'll excuse me, lovebirds, I think there's a blonde woman over there who's dying for some attention. And, me being the gentleman that I am, couldn't possibly leave her helpless."

With that, Marc attempted to rub out the stain on his shirt before making his way towards the big-busted blonde in the corner booth of the bar, whose friend had just left for the bathroom.

Kate felt a pair of lips on her neck and turned back towards Jack, his head currently buried in the space between her shoulder and chin.

She laughed, pushing him back by the shoulders until he met her eyes.

"Marc's nice."

Jack laughed. "Nice?"

She blushed. "Okay, he's a little crazy. But fun. I can see why he's your best friend."

He nodded. "Yeah, we've pretty much been inseparable since the third grade."

Kate looked over her shoulder towards Marc again. He was now sitting in the booth with the blonde, leaning forward and obviously not noticing her look of boredom mixed with disgust.

"He never gets the blondes." Jack sighed jokingly, making Kate laugh and turn back to face him.

"What do you think about setting him up with Claire?" She asked, eyes lighting.

Jack waited a moment to see if she was, in fact, serious. But when her expression didn't give way to giggles, he backtracked.

"Kate—"

"Oh come on! They'd be great together. They're both outgoing, laidback, fun. She's _blonde_. I think it'd be good for them."

"You just met him today, and you're already playing matchmaker?" Jack tried, smiling at her enthusiasm.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just think they'd fit. It'd be nice for all of us to hang out together." She nudged his shoulder playfully. "Double date."

Jack grinned at that. "You and I don't have the best track record with dates."

"I like it that way. It's unconventional. I think you need a little of that in your life."

Jack feigned offense. "What, you think I'm boring?"

Kate looked away, choosing her words, "Not in some ways," she said mischievously into the hollow of his ear, making his skin prick up at her warm breath.

"But," she announced finally, leaning back in his arms, "I think we've got to do something about your apartment. How about some color? Everything is so…_clean_."

"I like it clean." Jack whined, hands once again creeping beneath the bottom hem of her t-shirt, making her squirm closer in his arms.

"I think you need some chaos in your life."

"That's why I've got you." He teased, expecting her to laugh. His smile faded when he realized she'd taken his comment the wrong way.

"I was just—"

"I know I've got a complicated life, Jack," she said softly, looking down at her hands pressed flat against his chest, "but I just want you to know that you've been so great throughout all of this craziness. I just want you to know that if you ever needed me to help with something, be there for you—_anything_," she paused, licking her lips, finding her words again, "I just want you to know I'd be there."

Jack waited until she looked up, eyes a sparkling green with the truth in them, the unabashed vulnerability staring back at him. He tucked a curl behind her ear and let his thumb smooth over the dusking of freckles on her cheek. He leaned close and pressed his lips to hers, soft and warm. She responded after a moment, hands sliding up to cup his jaw on either side, mouth opening beneath his and accepting the light touch of his tongue to hers.

They heard a hoot behind them and broke away embarrassedly, turning to see Marc making his way back to them, a glimmer in his eye.

"I leave for one minute, and you two can't keep your hands off of each other."

Kate ducked her head, burying it in Jack's chest and laughing. Jack rubbed a palm up and down her back, laughing with her.

"Hey man, we've got someone for you to meet." Jack said, reaching behind him to grab his newly refilled beer glass and taking a long swig.

Kate lifted her head, unsure if Jack was going where she thought he was.

"Jesus, do I look that desperate?" Marc joked, taking a sip of his own beer.

"You'll like her, trust me." Jack tried again. When Marc didn't bite, Kate tried.

"She's blonde." She said, and Marc finally turned to eye her.

"She's not a mental case or anything?"

Kate laughed. "Not any more of a mental case than you are, if that's what you mean."

Marc grinned broadly, turning to Jack. "I like this girl, Jack. She's got spunk."

After another round, Kate and Jack said their goodbyes to Marc as it was almost nearing eleven thirty at night, and then were headed back to Jack's place when Kate rubbed nervously at her jeans and turned towards Jack.

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop?" She asked sheepishly.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"I just haven't—I didn't get to check on my mom today."

Jack looked at her, eyes guarded. He nodded. "Absolutely."

Jack didn't say much as he followed Kate up towards the floor where her mother was. When they reached the door to her room, he paused.

"I'll just wait out here." He offered, trying his best to be polite and not pry, but she only shook her head.

"You don't have to."

He nodded, following her wordlessly into the room and then stood near the doorway, wanting to give her the space she needed.

Kate walked slowly towards the bed, finally sitting on the edge and touching her mother's hand gently. Jack couldn't hear the words she was saying softly to her mother, but chose not to strain to hear, allowing the moment between them to remain private. After ten minutes, half in silence, Kate rose from the bed and looked up at him with a tight smile, touching his arm briefly and heading towards the hallway.

Jack didn't speak until they were in the elevator, on their way to the parking garage.

"What do you talk about with her?" He asked softly, unsure if this was territory he was allowed to tread on just yet.

Kate was quiet a moment, eyes on the floor. "Everyday stuff, I guess." She began, sighing and leaning into him, his arm coming around her shoulder and pulling her nearer into his side. "I tell her how I'm doing, about Claire…you." She said with a soft smile, looking up at him.

He smiled back down at her, pressing a gentle kiss to forward and walking back towards the car, her tucked beneath his arm.

When they came through Jack's door half an hour later, Kate headed for the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and taking a sip.

"So did you really mean it when you said you thought Claire would be good for Marc?" Kate asked, settling down on one the barstools for the kitchen counter. Jack sat opposite her, grinning.

"Yeah, I think they'd be good together. Granted, I still don't know Claire that well…"

Kate giggled. "She knows _all_ about you."

Jack raised an amused eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?'

She ducked her head. "She's my best friend. It's my duty to explain everything about our relationship…in detail."

He leaned forward, a bemused grin on his face. "When you say 'in detail,' what exactly does that imply?"

Kate rose from her seat and skirt passed him towards the bedroom. "Come to bed, and I'll show you _exactly_ what I mean."

Jack paused a moment in the kitchen, letting her words rush over him, before rising abruptly and chasing after her, scooping her up and carrying her over his shoulder towards the bed, then dropping her down onto the mattress with a soft thud.

He looked down at her, her cheeks rosy and her eyes lit, lying on her back in the center of his too big bed.

"Are you coming down here or what?" She joked after a moment, her skin prickling up and growing warmer beneath his steady gaze.

"I love you." He said after a moment, the words all rushed together in one breath. Because he knew it all of the sudden, in that very moment, and there was no other way to say it than it the rush of the moment, the heady wind of energy coursing through him at the acknowledgment of his feelings and the confession of them to her.

The smile slipped off her face. "What?"

Jack slid onto the bed, body draping over hers. "I said I love you. I'm in love with you."

He moved to kiss her, but she pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him.

"Are you serious?" She asked, eyes unreadable and beginning to make him nervous. He leaned off of her and onto his elbow, hand coming to rest on her side.

"Yeah. That's why I said it." He replied, becoming confused.

Kate sat up, not facing him or saying anything at all. After another moment he sat up to, side by side with her on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, unsure of her reaction his words, nervous now that the feelings weren't reciprocated, that his confession was premature, unwarranted, or worse.

Kate nodded, finally looking at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..." she trailed, her eyes darting away from his again. "This is just happening really fast," she settled on finally, huffing out a nervous laugh and running her hands up and down the thighs of her jeans, as she always did when she was unsure.

"I know, I just…I just felt it. In that moment, looking at you. And now, too. Maybe I shouldn't have said it so soon, but I meant it. I _mean_ it." Jack argued, voice determined and eyes focused.

She turned to face him, placing a hand on his knee. "You know I care about you. A lot, right?" She said softly, and he smiled wryly, turning his eyes towards the hand on his knee.

"I'm just not…it's a big deal to me. I want to mean it. Really mean it." Kate said softly, urging him to meet her eyes, but he didn't only eyeing the carpet instead.

"Let's just forget I said anything, okay?" He said gently after a moment, trying to reclaim the lightness of their evening, the fun they'd had, the progress they'd made at being a normal couple.

Kate frowned. "If that's what you want."

Jack sighed, "For now, I think that's best."

* * *

_That's that! More to come soon. Next up: some smut, Marc and Claire meet, and perhaps we'll come back to the declaration of love..._


	10. Flood

So I know it has been over six months since I updated, but I've been so inspired reading so many great fics and watching the show that I couldn't help but take another stab at this fic. I invite you to go back and read if you've forgotten it, otherwise, enjoy this long and very very smutty chapter. Enjoy! Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts after being gone so long and where you'd like to see this headed.

* * *

Kate slept fitfully the rest of the night. After Jack's botched—thanks to her—declaration of love, they'd awkwardly forgotten the heat of lust that had consumed them moments earlier and had slumped into bed, side by side, and didn't speak.

By the time Kate did wake up—early, around seven the following morning—Jack was already up. She'd fallen asleep in her clothes and they felt wrinkled and used as she padded towards the kitchen.

Jack was dressed in his running gear—a Columbia t-shirt and a pair of shorts—and Kate could see the sweat on his brow and knew he'd just come back from his morning jog.

"You went for a run." She said easily, sliding into the barstool at the counter. Jack, whose back had been to her as he rifled through the fridge, turned sharply.

"Oh…you're up." He replied dumbly, avoiding her eyes a moment before looking up.

She tried a smile, but he only cleared his throat and looked away, fiddling with the cap on the water bottle he'd pulled from the fridge.

"So…" Kate began, but Jack didn't take the unfinished sentence as an invitation to respond.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked, eyes remaining downcast.

Kate eyed him carefully, sensing his distance, and knowing clearly that it was because of last night. And she felt guilty, but she knew she was right. She'd meant what she'd said. She didn't want to tell him she loved him just to forgo the potential awkwardness or a fight. She wanted to mean it when she said it. To _know_ it. Without a doubt.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

The car ride carried on in silence, and when they arrived at her building, Jack dutifully walked her up to her door. She wasn't sure what she expected once they got there. A kiss? A mute nod of the head? A breakup? She could and couldn't imagine all of the possibilities. But the trouble of deciphering the potential outcomes was erased when Kate and Jack rounded the bend in her hallway to find a giant pool trailing outside the hall, and Claire holding a laundry basket full of clothes and other items.

"What happened?" Kate asked hurriedly, heading straight to enter the apartment before Claire stopped her.

"Apartment's flooded. I was just about to call you."

"Flooded." Kate repeated, chagrined and disbelieving.

Claire sighed exasperatedly and nodded, adjusting the weight of the basket in her hands before Jack took it from her gently with a nod and small smile.

She brushed a blonde strand of hair away from her face. "Yeah. The landlord is getting someone to fix it."

"Just _our_ apartment?" Kate asked, peering into the apartment and the water pooling around, the couch destroyed, the ceiling brown from water damage.

"Next door on either side, too. A pipe burst or something. They said it'd be a week or so before it's fixed."

Kate sighed and snuck a glance at Jack. As if this couldn't get any worse. He didn't meet Kate's eyes, but he cleared his throat before looking at Claire.

"If you'd like, you two can stay at my place until that problem's sorted out. Springing for a hotel in L.A. for a week is a pain in the ass, and I don't mind." He tried to sound genuine, and to someone who didn't know him, it'd probably sound that way. But Kate knew that while he was ever the gentleman, the last thing he probably wanted to do was take in her and her roommate after last night's embarrassing debacle.

Claire looked at Kate, unsure, but looking desperate. "I don't know about you, Kate, but I can't afford it."

Kate forced a tight smile, met Jack's guarded eyes fleetingly, and then nodded. Trying her best to sound genuine and enthusiastic as she accepted. "If it's not to much trouble for Jack."

Jack shook his head. "It'll be fine. There's a guest bedroom. And I'll take the couch. No problem."

Claire eyed Kate, wondering why there would be a _need_ for Jack to take the couch when she knew they were sleeping together. Kate sent her a look and Claire dropped it, turning and grinning at Jack.

"Thanks, Jack."

After collecting a few things from her apartment that _weren't_ waterlogged or ruined, Kate—along with Claire and her things—hopped back into Jack's car and back across town to his apartment. When they arrived, Jack showed Claire to the guest bedroom.

He turned to go back to the living room and Kate followed, Claire preoccupied with getting settled into her new surroundings. Jack didn't seem to notice Kate trailing him, or at least he chose to ignore it. But when he reached the living room and pretended to straighten up the couch and coffee table, Kate touched his arm and he seemed to flinch.

"Jack, we don't…you don't have to sleep on the couch." She tried to laugh, if only to convince him that she thought the idea was silly. But, he didn't seem to find the humor, or take to her easing.

He set his hands on his hips and kept his voice low. "I know I don't have to."

Kate swallowed, tentatively reaching out and touching the hem of his shirt and stepping closer. "I thought things were okay. That last night wasn't going to be—"

"Do we have to talk about this?" He asked quickly, before sidling past her towards the kitchen.

"Jack." She tried. And to her surprise, he turned, jaw clenched and eyes hard.

"What?"

Kate stopped a moment. She hadn't really thought further than saying his name.

"I—I just…you know what? Yeah,we have to talk about this." She sputtered, arms coming across her chest and her body turning rigid into a stance she hoped seemed menacing enough to force him to open up.

Jack sighed, head dropping. Kate came to him after a moment, sensing his frustration, his _hurt_, and then sidled close in front of him and placed her hands on his sides, trying to meet his eyes. To her surprise, he didn't turn away, but she could feel his body tense where she touched him.

"Jack." She tried again. And finally, he looked down at her, eyes unguarded for once and looking wounded.

She looked into the brown depths of them a moment before stepping up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, slow, waiting until he responded, one of his hands creeping away from his sides to the small of her back and pressing her closer.

When they broke away he bowed his forehead against hers, his breathing slow and even. She smiled, one of her palms creeping up and cupping his cheek, her thumb sweeping across the growth of stubble until he smiled wryly.

"Okay now?" She asked softly, making him grin a little wider. He pressed another kiss to her lips, wet and warm and slow until she was pressed flush against him, the planes of their bodies touching. His hands began to creep lower on her back when they heard the front door open and close and a loud voice round into the kitchen.

"Jesus, you two never stop, do you?"

It was Marc. He had a basketball in his hand and it looked like he'd come over to invite Jack for a game. Kate and Jack separated reluctantly and she tried to hide her disappointment that the one moment of peace they'd been able to steal all morning was over.

"What's up, man?" Jack asked kindly, smiling and moving towards the kitchen. While Kate was disappointed, Jack seemed relieved for the interruption—a truth that wasn't lost on her as she followed the two men into the other room.

"You up for a game?" Marc asked, tossing the basketball lightly to his friend. Jack smiled.

"Can't, man. I've got to go into the hospital for a few hours today. I've got some paperwork."

Marc sighed. "Fine. What does Kate think about your work schedule?" He teased, quirking an eye at Jack and Kate both.

Kate smiled at Jack, but his eyes only darted back towards Marc.

"No problems yet." Jack mumbled.

"Hey guys, is anyone hungry? Because I--" Claire called as she rounded into the kitchen. She stopped short after seeing the new face and the accompanying awkward silence.

"Oh. Hi." Claire said, smiling shyly. Marc seemed to straighten, shifting the basketball nervously from one hip to other.

It was silent for a moment before Jack cleared his throat, introducing the two.

"Marc, this is Claire, Kate's roommate. Claire, this is Marc." Jack said flatly, motioning between them.

Marc grinned, stepping forward and offering a hand.

"It's Dr. Marc Silverman. I work with Jack. We go way back." He said with a flirty smile, and Claire, clearly impressed, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before accepting his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Marc Silverman who works with Jack."

Kate rolled her eyes, realizing that two of the biggest flirts she knew had now managed to meet. She sent a smirk at Jack, trying to rouse a chuckle from him, but he shifted and looked away.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Marc continued, finally dropping Claire's hand.

Kate stepped in. "Well, a pipe burst in our apartment and it's flooded. So Jack offered to let us stay here for a few days until it's fixed."

Marc seemed pleased, and turned his attention back to Claire. "So I'll be seeing more of you then?" He flirted easily, and Claire giggled.

"If I'm lucky."

Jack finally invaded their little world with a decisive step forward. "Well, now that you two have met. I'm going to take a shower and head into work."

Kate opened her mouth to reply, but Jack only hurried back towards the bedroom. Claire and Marc didn't seem to mind, sidling closer together and striking up an easy conversation. Kate watched them a moment before turning on her heel and following Jack, determined.

As soon as she made it into the bedroom, she closed the door behind her, making Jack—who had been stripping off his shirt—turn to look at her questioningly.

"What's up?" He asked casually, starting on his belt buckle.

Kate opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, eyes trailing up the lean muscles of his back before snapping her mouth shut, instead leaning back against the closed door and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're going into work?" She tried after a moment.

By now Jack had stripped to his boxer-briefs, a dark navy color, and Kate focused her eyes upward.

"Yeah, Kate, I've got some patients to check up on. Paperwork that I've got to catch up on. When I took the day off to be with you the other day, it kind of ate up some of my time." He said, and Kate picked out the subtle jab in his tone.

She sighed. "Okay, well…"

Jack moved towards the bathroom door.

"Want company?" Kate asked, trying to sound cheerful and seductive or anything that would take his mind off of why he was upset with her. She just wanted things to be comfortable again. And, to be honest, she'd missed being with him last night, _plus_ sheneeded a shower. Though the former seemed to be more pressing than the latter.

Jack paused in the doorframe to the bathroom, seeming to consider this.

"I just—" he began, then shook his head, seemingly to himself, "I've got to be quick, you know?"

Kate didn't accept defeat; instead moving towards him and bracing two hands on the plane of his chest before letting them trail down to his hips, pushing their bodies closer together. She could see the muscles in Jack's shoulders flutter.

"Kate," he tried, hands meeting hers to take them off his body, but instead she just moved them upwards, settling on his biceps.

"Jack, what do you want me to say?" She began softly, but when Jack's eyes turned hard, shutting her out, she got frustrated, stepping away from him.

"Look, it's not fair to be mad at about this. We've only been seeing each other, for what? A month? You know I care about you. A lot. I care enough that I don't want you seeing someone else. That I want to spend time with you. That I don't want this to end, that I want things to keep going. Isn't that enough? After one month, _shouldn't_ that be enough?"

She finished her tirade, hands settling on her hips. She couldn't read Jack's eyes, which were downcast, but after a moment he looked up, softening.

Kate sensed the change and stepped closer, arms winding around his waist and her chin resting on his sternum. His arms fluttered at her waist a moment before returning her embrace. He heaved a heavy sigh into her shoulder where he rested his chin.

"You're right." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

Kate smiled, moving him to look at her. "Don't be sorry," she moved a hand up to run through his hair, grinning impishly, "just take a shower with me."

Jack laughed, nodding earnestly and taking her hand, leading her into the bathroom.

He started the water in the shower while Kate pushed herself up to sit on the counter, watching Jack's bare back and legs move around the bathroom. After testing the water temperature, he turned around, catching her watching him.

"See something you like?" He joked, moving towards her slowly. She spread her knees as he approached and her stood between them, open palms gliding to her jean-clad thighs and rubbing up and down, making her shift closer.

"Mm, know what I'd to see? Even more?" She joked, watching the way his eyes were staring at her mouth. She brushed her tongue across her bottom lip before fingering the elastic of his boxer-briefs, beginning to tug them down.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head upwards and ready to accept his kiss, when he stopped her hand from removing his underwear.

"Wait," he started, breathless, before his hands skimmed upwards to the hem of her shirt. "I want to see you first."

Kate said nothing, only met his dark eyes with her own and lifted her arms upwards, inviting him to undress her.

With one purposeful movement, he lifted her shirt off of her, tossing to the wayside, uncaring. His hand smoothed over her sides, her ribs, feeling the quick intake of her breath move through her torso. He moved his mouth close to hers, almost touching, feeling her breath coming out in shallow puffs as his hands—warm and rough—moved over her bare arms, shoulders, stomach, finally slipping under her bra and meeting the warm skin of her breast.

Her eyes closed, and he could feel her start to shake for him. She felt warmth move up from her toes and into her stomach, pooling in her belly and her hands itched for him, coming around and settling on his lower back, fingertips dipping below the elastic of his boxer-briefs and skimming the tops of his backside. His breath hitched, and he closed his eyes, reaching around to the clasp of her bra and deftly flicking it open.

She let the garment drop down, tossing it away as his hands came up to grip both mounds softly, making her stifle a moan. She buried her face in his neck, leaving hot, wet kissed up and down the stubbly column, flicking her tongue behind his ear and he groaned low. In a flash, he took her face into his hands and kissed her hard, her whole body leaning back with the force of his mouth on hers. He let a hand drift down to her breast, tweaking a nipple and she bit down on his lip, gasping.

She could feel his smile, stubble and all, spread against her mouth as his tongue flicked at hers. Kate let her knee purposefully brush against his growing hardness and moaned into her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers heavily, his other hand joining the assault on her breast, peaks hard and aching and she let out a loud groan, pressing his pelvis into hers.

"Marc and Claire are here," he muttered into her mouth, sounding amused. "You have to be quiet." He chided her teasingly, but she didn't seem to hear him. She pushed him away from her and slid off the counter, hurriedly unbuttoning her jeans wrenching them and her underwear down in one swoop, making Jack's hands twitch at his sides.

"Water's gonna get cold. Better hurry up." She said with a devilish smirk, walking past him and stepping into the shower. Jack turned, watched her for a minute as she settled under the spray. He felt himself grow harder at the sight of the steam around her, the cascades of water slipping down every curve.

He shook himself out of it and pushed down his boxers, coming into the shower and pinning her to the wall in one swoop. She gasped in surprise, eyes alight with laughter.

She stopped laughing at once, however, as Jack hooked one of her legs over his hip and pushed into her without warning, making her nails dig into his skin where they were perched on his shoulder.

Her eyes shut tight, breathing hard as Jack pressed his face into her neck, kissing her wet and sloppily, allowing her time to adjust before beginning to thrust.

"God…" she trailed breathlessly, hand moving and smoothing down his back until it rested on his ass. He felt her muscles clench him and he gritted his teeth, refusing to move.

"Feels good?" He smirked, meeting her eyes. She didn't answer, only let her other hand trail down to where they were connected and circling his base, making his eyes nearly roll back.

"What do you think?" She teased, hand sliding back up and over his nipple, making his hips jerk and his hand on her thigh grip harder.

"We should get a condom." He mumbled against her mouth, knowing that he was too far gone at this point and wouldn't dare remove himself from her now.

She slid her hands up and down his wet chest, driving his crazy as her fingernails ran lightly over his nipples. He could feel himself seeping out, and she only smiled.

"You know I'm on the pill," she murmured, lips brushing against his and letting her tongue peak out to touch the tip of his. "I want to feel you." She said softly, and he couldn't wait anymore.

He drove his hips into hers once, experimentally and she gasped, hands gripping his shoulders. He pushed her up further on the tile wall and took her other thigh in hand until he held her there. The new angle sunk her deeper onto him and she came with a shout, making Jack's jaw clench as she rippled around him. He moved his mouth to her breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth and she moaned, hands gripping the back of his head as she chanted his name softly.

"Jack," she whined, and he thrust up into her, making her cry out, still sensitive

"That was fast." He teased, still hard within her and ready to continue now that she was coming down.

She looked at him dreamily before rocking her hips into his.

"Ready?" He asked softly, eyes boring into hers as she bit her lip and nodded, feeling her belly grow hotter as he twitched inside her.

He began moving, slow at first, before he couldn't control himself any longer and he began pounding into her steadily. He grunted with every thrust, not sure his legs would hold out much longer. Kate gasped as he picked up the pace, her hands sliding around to cup his rear and push him in further, making her bite his earlobe.

"Oh fuck, _Kate._" He bit out, the grip on her thighs flexing and tightening.

"Come on, Jack." She implored, hips rocking into his and ushering him to move faster. He couldn't keep up the pace and let her down slowly. She looked at him, opening her mouth to speak, but he didn't answer, only shutting the water off, and pulling her from the shower.

"Jack—" She started, but before she could say another word, he pulled her towards the counter and grabbed her by the hips, sitting her on top.

The cool tile made her flinch for a moment, but only a second before he pushed into her again, taking her thighs and puling her closer and further onto him, making her sigh into his mouth as it claimed hers.

He pounded into her hard, head dropping onto her shoulder and watching as he connected them, over and over, his hand gliding over her breast and downward before his thumb rubbed at her clit, making her squirm closer to him, hooking her arms around his neck and pressing herself down onto him more.

"Fuck, fuck," he chanted, "Kate."

He slowed down, thrusting shallowly and few more times before grabbing her hips hard and thrusting up into her with force, making her cry out and come again, her legs starting to shake.

He thrust up into her hard, two, three, four more times before pushing up again and staying there as he come with a low groan, a few more explicatives and her name. He jerked inside her twice, making her moan with the movement as it rubbed against he clit, before his shoulders settled and he pulled back to look at her.

Her cheeks were red and he lips were swollen. Her whole body was still damp and warm against his, and he could feel the heat emanating from where they were connected, rushing over him and making him shut his eyes. He felt another weak wave of her orgasm roll over him inside her and he jerked again, making her shout in surprise and pleasure before letting her head drop onto his shoulder.

He caught his breath and stayed inside of her, nudging her until she met his mouth, both of their eyes closed and finding each other's lips by sense. He kissed her intensely, but softly, and she met his tongue stroke-by-stroke, mouths wet and warm. Finally, he pulled away, meeting her eyes bashfully.

"That was…" He began, grinning broadly.

She only smiled and let out a light laugh before kissing him again, thoroughly and pulling away, breathing hard.

She felt him softening inside her and she slipped off the counter, forcing him to slide out of her with a groan.

She cast him a grin over her shoulder and she grabbed his robe off the back of the bathroom door and wrapped herself up, leaving him standing there naked.

"I think I'm out of commission for a while." He laughed, feelings the ache in his muscles already settle in.

"Yeah, that was…" she smiled wryly, choosing her words carefully, "aerobic."

Jack laughed, moving towards her and taking her hips in his hands. She snuggled further into his bathrobe before holding it open and let his slip his arms around her before she shut it around them again, creating a warm, moist cocoon of her bodies, even if Jack had to crane down to accommodate her height.

"You lasted pretty long there, old fella'" She teased, and he moved his face away from the nook of her shoulder.

"You sound surprised," he tested, eyes glaring questioningly but with amusement.

She shrugged. "I am impressed with your…endurance."

Jack laughed, fingertips tickling her sides. "To be honest," he began, before kissing her lightly a few times, "I didn't think I'd last that long, the way you were _writhing_—"

Kate cut off his teasing with a slap to his shoulder. "I did no such thing," she argued, but he could see the blush creep up into her cheeks.

"What can I say? You make me feel young." He laughed, hands sliding lower over her bottom and pressing her into him purposefully. She began kissing him again and he complied, tongue meeting her every thrust, before he pulled away.

"Not only do I need to go into work, but I think I'm going to need some time to recharge after that one." He joked, backing away and reaching for a towel from the rack.

Kate laughed, biting her lip and snuggling into the robe. "Agreed. But tonight? When you get back? I think I'm going to whip up something special."

"You're cooking?" He asked, moving towards the counter and grabbing his razor.

Kate walked up behind him; opening the robe and pressing her nudity against his back, making him grip the counter's edge and gulp.

"I had something else in mind."

* * *

So there's that smut chapter. More to come soon: developments between Marc and Claire, Kate and Jack smutt/fluff, and Jack talks to Marc about Kate's mom, his declaration of love, and more. Review! I will update soon.


	11. Thank You

So here's another fast update. What can I say, I'm inspired. I'm hoping for few more reviews. I know last chapter hasn't been posted that long, but leave a little something if you feel inspired and I will keep up the smut! Also, I meant to mention that this story is **now rated M**. Some people didn't want explicit smut, but I don't think it's terribly, terribly graphic or out-of-nowhere, so if you're offended, prepare yourself, because the rest of the fic is going to feature more smut. You've been warned! If you do like the smut let me know, otherwise I can cut down. Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 11.

"Kate?" Jack called, as he walked in the front door of his apartment later that night. It was only six o'clock—his day at the hospital had been rather short, simply overlooking patient care, a consult, and a stack of busywork.

The apartment seemed empty as he entered, and his voice echoed over the hardwood floors and bare walls as he called out. He peeked into the guest bedroom, looking for Claire, but the bed was made and the room was empty.

He started towards his bedroom, opening the door, mouth open to call Kate's name again, but he quieted when he saw her in his bed, buried beneath a heap of blankets, asleep, her head barely peeking out onto the pillow. He smiled, moving and sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, his hand settling on her back. She sighed in her sleep and he grinned wider, pushing away a few errant curls that had slipped out of her ponytail.

Kate stirred at his touch, one eye creeping open.

"Jack?" She said softly, voice thick with sleep. Jack chuckled.

"Expecting someone else?"

Kate grinned, dimples peaking out as she sat up further in bed, though still swimming in the comforter.

"I was just having a nap." She explained, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiling shyly at him.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I guess I wore you out earlier, huh?"

She blushed, reaching for his hand and letting their fingers intertwine on her lap.

"Oh!" She said with a start, releasing his hand. "I almost forgot."

Jack's eyebrow lifted, confused. "Forgot what?"

With a devilish smirk, she whipped the covers to the side, revealing the dark red bra and panty set she was wearing.

Jack's eyes glued themselves to her body, trailing up and down, taking in the subtle lace and the flush of her skin, each freckle standing out and lending innocence to her less-than-innocent attire.

"What's all this?" He asked, pleasantly surprised and sporting a matching grin. He couldn't resist sliding his hand up and down her sides, her skin hot to the touch.

He could tell she was pleased with his reaction, beaming and scooting closer to him, fiddling with his tie. "I told you I had something special in mind."

"What, you just had this lying around?" He asked, mouth drifting closer to hers by its own volition. She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before retreating, teasing him, and making his fingertips tickle her lightly.

"I went and ran some errands while you were working. And I passed by this boutique and…found this." She supplied, pressing a slow kiss to the underside of his jaw, making his throat bob.

"You had the day off?" He asked softly, though his mind was beginning to drift.

"I got someone to cover my shift. I wanted to surprise you." She whispered into his ear before continuing. "I had a whole plan. Candles…a bubble bath…" She stopped short, pulling away to meet his eyes with a shy smile.

"But, I fell asleep waiting for you." She said, bashful.

Jack laughed, palms sliding up to cup her jaw and press a thorough kiss to her lips, making her wiggle closer to him until she straddled his lap, forcing his hands downward and onto her bare hips before they curved around to cup her bottom.

Just as Kate was pushing Jack flat onto his back, they heard the front door open, and the twin sounds of both Claire's and Marc's voice drift towards the bedroom.

"Guys? You here?" Marc called from the hall, and Jack groaned, helping Kate slide off his lap.

"Perfect timing." Jack whined, grabbing her wrist before she could get to far away from him.

Kate pressed a quick kiss to his lips before moving towards the bathroom in search of a robe. "Tonight?" She asked softly, eyes hopeful. Jack nodded vigorously, placing a playful swat at her backside as she flitted into the bathroom, making her giggle and throw a pout over her shoulder at him.

Jack stood after a moment, collecting himself, running a hand through his hair, before making his way towards the kitchen, where he could hear the refrigerator and cabinets opening and closing.

Marc was rifling through the cabinets and talking animatedly to Claire, who was perched at one of the barstools, smiling wide and nodding along, clearly infatuated. Marc didn't even seem to notice Jack enter until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, dude, you're here. I was just telling Claire about some of the glory days back at Columbia." Marc grinned, and Jack had to roll his eyes, knowing some of the wild stories he must be relaying and wondering how quick it would be before they made it back to Kate.

"I didn't know you had any tattoos, Jack!" Claire laughed; raising an eyebrow and making Jack blush.

It was true, during a few drunken nights he'd managed to get himself inked a couple of times. Kate didn't seem to mind. She'd told him she thought they were sexy and unexpected, right before they had—

"Oh, trust me, Jack isn't as clean-cut as he looks," Marc joked, throwing a glance at his friend, "and I've got the stories to prove it." Marc finally gave up on searching the cupboards for whatever he was looking for.

"Dude,_ where_ is all your food?" He asked exasperatedly after a moment, settling on the barstool next to Claire's, sending her a goofy smile.

Jack shuffled. "Right, well, I haven't done any shopping in a while."

Marc shrugged. "So let's go get something to eat." He nudged Claire's shoulder. "How about a double-date?" He asked, trying his best to sound flirty, but Jack could hear the earnestness in his friend's voice and knew that he'd taken a liking to Claire, even if she was considerably younger than he was.

"Sounds good to me." Claire agreed, seeming equally enraptured by Jack's redheaded friend.

"Me too." Kate said as she emerged from the back bedroom, making Jack turn and smile at her attire, adorable as always but especially pretty this evening. She'd let her hair down but kept the loose strands back with a subtle, thin headband and her curls tumbled softly over her blouse—a light, white, lace, summery top that showed off her tan arms, complimented by dark jeans and flip-flops.

Jack enjoyed this about Kate. Her simple beauty. So far removed from what he was used to dating: the made-up drama queens who needed hours to get ready before going out, who cared what everyone else thought except him.

She walked over to Jack and he settled a hand on her waist, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"You look nice." He said softly, just to her, and she smiled, a wide, private but genuine grin before returning her attention to Marc and Claire.

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her close into his side, beaming down at her.

"I know a good place in North Hollywood." Marc supplied after a moment. They all agreed and made their way out, Kate slipping her hand into Jack's as they all waited for the elevator.

The restaurant was intimate and dimly lit, and Marc's choice in eateries wasn't lost on Jack as he watched his best friend interact with Kate's. They seemed genuinely interested in each other, sitting close on their side of the booth and talking softly to the other.

Kate leaned towards Jack, a hand finding his knee under the table.

"I think they're hitting it off." She said softly into his ear and Jack smiled, whispering back.

"You're quite the matchmaker."

Kate laughed. "Maybe we'll get the apartment to ourselves tonight after all."

Jack shot her a questioning look. "This is their first date."

She rolled her eyes. "If I know Claire, that isn't going to stop her. Not everyone is as innocent as you are, Jack," She joked, making him roll his eyes.

Claire turned to them right at that moment, smiling. "I'm going to use the ladies room. Kate?"

Kate raised her eyebrows, smiling knowingly. "Sure, yeah, me too."

She scooted out of the both, following her friend conspiratorially, glancing back at Jack and winking, making him chuckle.

Marc turned towards his friend, sighing heavily.

"Damn."

Jack chuckled. "You like her?"

Marc leaned back in the booth, stretching his arms above his head. "A lot."

Jack nodded, taking a sip from his beer. "Well, take it easy, she's Kate's best friend."

He nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course."

Marc seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before leaning forward on the table and sending a glance towards the direction the girls had gone in. "Do you think she's a little young?" He asked, but Jack could see the hope in his friends' eyes and knew he wanted his friend to assure him they were well matched.

Jack shrugged. "Nah. I mean, with your maturity level, it probably makes sense that she's a bit younger." He joked, and Marc relaxed, smiling too, settling back into the booth.

"So Kate's pretty great, too," Marc began, eyebrows raising, "You seem really into her."

Jack smiled ruefully, eyes finding the table as he tensed. "I told her I loved her last night."

Marc's eyed widened. "You did what?" He nearly shouted, Jack sending him a harsh look.

"It just sort of…popped out." He argued feebly, meeting Marc's eyes reluctantly.

The redhead seemed a bit flabbergasted and sent a furtive glance towards the bathroom again before returning his eyes to Jack.

"Jumping the gun a little bit, aren't you?"

Jack sighed. "I know. We kind of…had a fight about it. She didn't say it back."

Marc whistled low, amused smile overtaking his features.

"Man, that is _rough_."

Jack joined his friend's laughter, letting the tension drain from the topic.

"Well, I got upset, and then she got mad at _me_ for getting mad. But," Jack said, leaning forward, "she told me that she didn't want me seeing other people, that she wanted things to keep going, to be with me…"

Marc shrugged. "So, that's exactly want you want, right? To keep dating?"

Jack sighed, leaning back, relaxing and satisfied "Exactly." He took another sip of beer. "I think I just got…carried away. I've never met anyone like her before."

"She's definitely not the girl you usually go for. Not blonde. Not an Ivy Leaguer. Not a princess." Marc joked, and Jack laughed, agreeing.

"I think she's great for you, man." Marc continued, taking a drag of his own beer.

Jack fidgeted, peeling the label from his beer, casting Marc a furtive look.

"Listen, there's something I need to ask you about," Jack began, and just as he opened his mouth to continue, Kate slid into his side of the booth, Claire following.

Marc didn't seem to mind the interruption, smiling broadly.

Kate leaned close to Jack, "I think we have liftoff." She joked, eyebrows wagging in Marc and Claire's direction, which the two seemed oblivious to.

Jack forced a laugh, arm winding around her shoulders but eyes remaining downward, unable to switch gears quick enough. A second ago he was going to ask his best friend to take on an impossible surgery for the mother of the woman he could potentially be madly in love with, but now the moment was gone, and it'd have to wait.

"You okay?" Kate asked, taking a sip of her own drink—a Jack Daniels and Coke—and sensing Jack's distraction.

He forced another smile, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Great."

After dinner, Marc invited Claire out to the bar, which—of course—Claire was eager to agree to. Kate rolled her eyes and Jack sent a warning look to Marc, trying to convince him with his eyes not to take things too far on the first date.

Marc didn't seem to notice, or at least he consciously ignored him, before leading Claire towards his own car by the small of her back, leaving Jack and Kate alone.

Kate pulled her jacket around tightly, fighting off the evening chill.

Jack wrapped an arm around her, tugging her into him, "Cold?"

She shook her head, smiling tightly. "Do you think we could go somewhere?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "What'd you have in mind?"

They arrived at the county hospital a half an hour later, Kate biting her fingernails nervously as they made their way up to the long-term care unit, a route that Jack had now become more familiar with now that he'd gone along with Kate a few times to see her mother.

"Want me to come in?" Jack asked once they reached the door to her mother's room.

Kate shook her head, "I'm okay."

Jack waited twenty minutes in the hallway. He was still in his suit from work, but slid down to the floor anyways, resting his back against the wall and wondering how he was going to deal with the issue of Kate's mother.

Kate was convinced that her mother could be saved—that surgery was the answer. But Jack's own medical knowledge required that he see the patient objectively, and from that perspective, he knew the case was hopeless. But trying to convince Kate of this would devastate her, if he could convince her at all—knowing how stubborn she was.

Then there was the issue of Marc. He'd told Kate he'd ask Marc about doing the surgery. And even though she'd fought him on it, he had assured her he would pursue it, knowing full well that he couldn't promise results. And now he'd have to ask his best friend in the world to put his medical reputation aside and take on a case that was impossible to treat.

Not to mention the fact that Jack knew he would feel guilty if he went through with the surgery and Diane didn't make it. Who knew how Kate would react? At least with her mother in a coma, she was in emotional limbo regarding her condition. If she died, Jack didn't even want to think about how hard Kate would take it. She was already a wreck about her parents, and no doubt she'd blame herself, maybe Marc, maybe him for orchestrating the whole thing.

His train of thought was interrupted as Kate emerged, eyes a little red, but she forced a bright smile, reaching her hand out to him to help him stand.

He accepted it, letting his arms smooth down her arms as he stood, trying to comfort her with his touch, and she sighed in turn, leaning into his chest and taking a deep breath as his arms wound around her petite frame.

She let her head rest on his chest, breathing in the scent of his aftershave, his warmth, the detergent lingering on his shirt, the manly smell she could make out as it drifted from his skin and through the fabric.

She looked up at him slowly; her eyes warm and voice soft. "Thank you." She shook her head, eyes shutting as she rested a chin on his chest and mumbled, "I don't deserve you."

Jack laughed, dispelling her claim and rubbing a warm hand up and down her back as he wrapped her up tighter.

"You deserve anything you want."

Kate rubbed her nose against his sternum affectionately, leaning up on her toes and kissing him softly, just letting the tip of her tongue touch his before pulling away and grinning mischievously at him.

"I know what I want." She said decisively, making Jack's heart swell at her implication, before dropping again once he realized his surroundings—the hospital where her mother's life depended on a host of machines.

He let his hands fall away from around her but gripped her hand as he led her out of the hospital, back to the car, and to his apartment.

By the time Jack and Kate made it home it was nearly 10:30 at night, but Claire nor Marc were to be found. Jack grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Think he's getting lucky?" He joked, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip.

Kate snorted, settling on barstool, shrugging off her jacket.

"Knowing Claire," she laughed, "…probably."

He set the water bottle down on the counter and wound around until he stood between Kate's knees, his palms curving around to gently cup her neck, his thumbs brushing soothing circles against the warm skin.

"So are you still wearing what I think you're wearing under these clothes?" He said, smiling impishly and making Kate roll her eyes with an amused grin.

"Maybe." She drawled playfully, hopping off the stool and walking towards the bedroom, sending him a come-hither look over her shoulder.

Jack watched her a moment before darting after her, swooping her up around the waist and carrying her into the bedroom, finally dropping her gently on to the bed, not even allowing her to catch her breath before he draped his body over hers.

She parted her legs and shifted her hips, accommodating his weight as her own hands wound up behind him to grip the back of his head, forcing his lips down to hers, kissing him.

She bit down on his bottom lip, driving him crazy as he pressed his groin into hers, making her breath catch in her chest. Her hands dipped into the back pocket of his slacks and squeezed and he laughed breathily into her mouth. She only bit her lip, pushing her hips upwards and into his and his eyes closed, nostrils flaring.

He sat up, pulling his suit jacket off his shoulders, then moving to kick off his shoes and socks. Kate lay back, watching him, fiddling with the button on her jeans. Jack stood at the foot of the bed, eyes dark, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the shift of his clothes as he began undoing each of the buttons on his dress shirt. He peeled it off, and then whipped his undershirt off, too.

Kate bit down on her lip, finally undoing the button on her jeans as Jack watched, mouth hanging slightly open as he watched her. She wiggled out of her jeans, hips pressing off the bed as she slid the material down her legs, Jack pulling the fabric off her feet and tossing it on to the floor. Jack took a breath, then undid his belt buckle, eyes never leaving Kate's.

He unbuttoned his slacks and let hem drop, stepping out of them and standing there, tight boxer-briefs stretching across his growing erection. Kate's eyes flitted downwards, catching sight of it and licking her lips. In a flash she scrambled onto her knees, moving towards Jack at the end of the bed. He peeled her shirt off and his hands dropped to her breasts, kneading them through her bra, making her brace herself on his shoulders, breathing hard.

She laid a hand flat on his chest and he stilled, her eyes coming up to meet his.

"Take 'em off." She said evenly, and Jack gulped before fingering the elastic of his boxer-briefs and tugging them down. Standing proud before her, he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides while her eyes slid downwards, making him blush.

"Lie on the bed." She said. After a moment of deliberation, he complied, laying back and watching her move up his legs until she straddled his knees and leaned forward, allowing her hand to come out and take him in her grip, soft and velvety.

He groaned, fists clenching at his sides. "Kate," he groaned, and she only smiled. Pumping him slowly, up and down from base to tip, her thumb swiping a circle around the head, working him into a full erection. His eyes fluttered close as his breath became more labored. She watched his facial expressions change as she changed her pace, speeding up, then slowing down, creating deliberate friction and his breath hitched.

She smiled to herself, taking a mental note, before leaning forward, breath fanning across his tip and his hips gave a soft jolt just before she let her lips wrap around him, making their way down his shaft and his mouth opened in a silent moan while his hand curl into her hair and she moved her head in long purposeful strokes around him.

She released him with a slight pop and he groaned, hips jerking again. She blew a hot breath across the moist tip.

"Oh God…" he whispered under his breath, and she smiled proudly.

She took him in her mouth again, trailing a tongue up the underside, following a thick vein before circling around the top, sucking hard and making him swear.

"Kate, you gotta stop." He said after another long moment, making her pull away and stop, meeting his cloudy eyes with a smirk.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently, and he could barely huff a laugh, or look at her much longer—her lips swollen and read, the dark scarlet of her underwear making her skin look flush and tan.

"I won't last." He gritted out, her hand still stroking him slowly.

She waited until he met her eyes before leaning forward, closer to where he was gripped in her hand, a drop of him collecting on the head.

"I don't care." She said after a moment, smirking, and taking him in her mouth again, he groaned, head falling back on his pillow heavily as his hips gave a jerk when she took him deeper, his tip grazing the back of her throat. She repeated this multiple times until he couldn't take it anymore. He touched her cheek, signaling her to move, but she only bobbed up and down again and he came, hips coming off the bed as he growled, low and deep. She let him ride it out before releasing him, smiling at his sated expression.

His eyes were closed, both of his hands resting limp at his sides, his chest heaving and the faintest sheen of sweat glistening on his torso. She crawled up his body, snuggling into his side and throwing a leg over his, tucking her chin onto his shoulder.

Once he collected himself, he huffed a loud laugh and turned to her, eyes both milky and bright with contentment.

"Jesus." He said on a sigh, and she only pinked, burrowing deeper into his neck and avoiding his warm eyes.

"What was that for?" He laughed, adjusting so he could slip an arm around her, tugging her closer to his chest.

"Remember when I said thank you earlier?" She mumbled. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, now you can just say you're welcome." She teased, a hand smoothing through his chest hair.

He barked a laugh and it made her giggle.

"Well, I'll make it up to. You're gonna have to give me a minute though." He said with a breathless laugh.

"You don't have to," she protested weakly, pulling the comforter that'd been kicked to side onto their cooling bodies. "I just want to fall asleep with you."

Jack turned on his side to face her, hand trailing over her hip. "Tired?" He asked, eyes soft.

"Yeah," she mumbled. She tugged her underwear down and tossed it outside their cocoon and onto the floor. "Could you?" She asked sweetly, motioning to her bra. Jack smiled, slipping his arms around her and unclasping her bra while placing soft, wet kisses along her neck and behind her ear.

"I thought you were tired," he joked, tongue peeking out to the shell of her ear and making her hum in pleasure.

"I just want to feel you," she clarified, letting the fabric fall away as she tucked her knee between his and sidled closer until they were chest to chest.

"You feel good." He said softly, arms winding around her, taking in the scent of her and feeling the rhythmic beat of her heart inside her chest as it pressed against his, joining rhythms as they fell asleep

* * *

There you go, more smut as promised. But prepare yourself for some more drama/angst as the next few chapters roll around, but that's not to say that smut will fall by the wayside. Any opinions on Marc/Claire thing? Or any predictions, favorite quotes, moments? Let me know and I'll use more like them! Thanks.


	12. Neverland

_Sorry that this took a bit longer than the last two chapters to get posted. But, on the upside, I did manage to chart out the entire rest of the story, and I'm really excited about it. I think a lot of it will surprise you, but expect chapter 13 sometime this weekend! Enjoy, and please leave a review. I don't know if I mentioned this before, but the whole reason I came back to this fic after a nearly 9 month hiatus was because I went back and read the reviews this story received and they got me inspired all over again, so be aware the your words have that power! Thanks, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 12.

Kate woke up early, around five-thirty, and slipped out from beneath Jack's arm, and searched her suitcase for her running shoes.

She had just finished changing and was lacing up her sneakers when Jack shifted in his sleep, arm smoothing over the empty spot on the mattress where her body had been curled into his. With a groan he turned onto his stomach and opened his eyes with a frown.

"What time is it?" He grumbled. Kate laughed, finishing off the last knot on her shoes and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Early still. I'm just going for a run." She smiled, straightening her ponytail and tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

Jack let his eyes droop shut and snuggled deeper into the pillow. "You brought your running shoes?"

She grinned. "Yeah." She watched him a moment. The blankets had been pushed down so that they rested low on his hips, exposing the long, lean plane of his bare back.

"I'll be back later," she said, before moving to stand. He reached out, stopping her before rolling over.

"Wait, I'll come with you." He mumbled, eyes still closed. She leaned forward, kissing both eyelids before absently tracing a pattern on his chest with her finger.

"You're not even awake."

"Gimme a minute, I'll get my shoes."

Kate laughed, standing and watching him roll himself out of bed sluggishly, running a hand through his short hair and rubbing eyes, looking like a sleepy little boy. He made his way over to his dresser, stark naked, and pulled out a clean pair of charcoal gray boxer-briefs and slip them on. She felt her skin heat as she watched him move, so unabashed.

"Promise to run shirtless?" She goaded, a twinkle in her eyes and he huffed a tired laugh, shooting her a sly grin.

"Will _you_?"

Kate laughed. "Dream on, Casanova."

An hour later, Kate skipped happily through the door to the apartment, Jack tiredly on her heels, body weary.

Kate grinned as she grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, setting one of them on the countertop for Jack as he sluggishly pulled himself onto a stool.

"You almost had me." She teased, grinning wider when he looked up at her tiredly, his chest still slightly heaving. She took a long swig from her water bottle and smiled triumphantly.

"You cheated. I saw you cut a corner." He tried, making a grab for her water bottle, though he had his own. She clucked her tongue and moved away.

"Sore loser?" She goaded, setting her bottle down, and then coming around behind him and placing her hands experimentally on his shoulders before digging in, soothing the stressed muscles there until he let out a groan and his head slumped forward.

Kate frowned. "I thought you always go for morning runs."

"It's been a while." He admitted, looking over his shoulder. Her cheeks were still flush from her run; the formfitting exercise tank top she wore hugged every curve, and there was a single drop of remnant sweat trailing just between her cleavage, making him gulp as he followed the thin wet line.

She eyed him quizzically, wondering what he was staring at, when it dawned on her.

"Oh my god," she started, stepping back from him suddenly, but with a growing smile on her face, "you are totally turned on right now, aren't you?" She laughed, arms crossing over her chest.

He blushed and grinned simultaneously, nodding eagerly, and slowly rising to his feet. She took a playful step backward.

"I'm so gross right now." She rolled her eyes. "_You're_ gross right now. We're all sweaty, and tired and—"

"I'm getting my second wind." He argued softly, finally closing the gap between them with his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. She let her hands brace themselves on his biceps, giving them a squeeze.

"Well…" she started, eyeing him and letting her resolve weaken as she felt his warm hands soothe up and down her sides, the steady strokes making her a little warmer than her run had.

"I guess we both _do _need a shower." She relented, though she hadn't really been averse to the idea from the get-go. Jack seemed to like it in the mornings, she mused, and she herself wasn't complaining.

Jack stooped lower until his face was level with hers and he pressed a careful peck to her nose before dashing off towards the bathroom that was off his bedroom.

"Race you to the shower!" He called over his shoulder, while she stood rooted to the spot, momentarily in shock before grinning and turning to walk slowly towards the bathroom.

"You are such a sore loser!" She called after him, making her way into the bedroom and kicking off her shoes and socks. She took her time, taking off her watch and setting it on the dresser next to his. She looked at the image for a moment. His-and-her watches on the chic, modern dresser. What world had she fallen into?

She rounded into the bathroom after a long moment. Jack was already stark naked, and he stood proudly in the center of the room, which was slowly filling with the rising steam from the shower that he'd turned on. He didn't seem to mind that she hadn't bothered to race him again.

She stopped at the sight of him, her cheeks reddening as she bit her lip, leaning against the bathroom door's frame, eyeing him.

"You got naked awfully fast," She mused, trying to hide her grin as her eyebrows rose in amusement.

Jack's former confidence was wilting away as she watched him squirm under her scrutiny. He'd half-expected her to be just as undressed as he was by now. But he held firm a moment longer, His fists clenched and unclenched at his side, and then he took a step towards her.

She put a hand up to stop him, silent, as she slowly slipped out of her own clothes and met him in the center of the bathroom, his hands all too eager to get her within them. His palms smoothed around her bare back as he pulled her to him, making her sigh as their bare skin, still warm, met. She could feel the steady thump of his heartbeat reverberate into her own body, and she buried her face into his neck, letting his arms wind around her.

He pressed his cheek to her hair, eyes closing as the heat and moisture of the room's air settled around them, sticking them together, hot and humid.

She looked up after a long moment and he met her eyes. She placed a slow kiss to his lips, tongue peeking out after a moment to tangle sloppily with his. She let her hands wander down his back until they brushed the top of his backside and he let a breath out and into her mouth. She could feel him begin to harden at her stomach and she smiled into his mouth—proud—allowing her hands to come around the front of him and grip him tentatively. She could feel him lengthen in her palm, reacting instantly.

He shuddered as her hand slid up and down slowly, the heat and moisture in the bathroom adding to the sliding sensation. She watched his face, where his chin rested almost on his chest, his eyes closed in satisfaction as she worked him.

She smiled as she brushed a thumb over his tip, making him suck in a breath and hold it, only releasing the air in a heave a moment later as she continued stroking him. His eyes opened dreamily, watching what she was doing to him, mind hazy, hips twitching with the urge to thrust into her open palm.

His hands didn't remain idle long, caressing her sides, her back, circling around and cupping one of her breasts with his soft palm, making her roll her neck back in equal satisfaction, her hand fluttering where she held him. His other hand moved to grip her bottom, pushing her into him. She moved her head forward, tilting it up towards his in a silent demand for his lips to claim hers. Her eyes remained closed while he moved his mouth to hers, hers only responding when they felt the light brush of his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth…

Almost forty minutes later, Kate dragged herself away from watching Jack change into real clothes, instead opting to go brew a pot of coffee before she had to head into work. Today she was on at the club. A job, she realized as she rustled around Jack's cupboards, she was growing more and more tired of.

At first, it served its purposes: they paid a good hourly wage, she always got great tips, her choice of hours, and it had led her to Jack, she thought with a smile, but she could feel herself getting itchy for something new, something with a challenge, something where she'd do more than cater to people who'd have more money than she'd ever see.

It was unrealistic, of course, to consider another job at this point. She may have graduated from Iowa State, but it was a ridiculous degree—in photography, completely impractical for the real world—and she couldn't expect to assist with her mother's medical bills and insurance payments if she was attempting to establish a photography career. Not to mention she wouldn't be able to afford the equipment a real photographer required. She assuaged her love of art by working at the gallery when she could. But they only put her on at odd hours, and the pay wasn't great.

She shouldn't have taken the day off at the club yesterday, she thought guiltily. She was getting too comfortable letting Jack take her to nice restaurants and drive her around. She was _living_ with him, for crying out loud. Even if it was only until her apartment was flood-free and she could salvage whatever second-rate décor survived the deluge—she couldn't afford to get comfortable living the plush life in a chic apartment on the right side of town.

She'd had to step up her hours at the club lately, and had added the day shift to her typical night shift, too. No, she thought resolutely—she definitely needed this job. Her desire for substance would have to wait until her mother got better, or until she died. Angry with herself for thinking that way, she shoved the thought from her mind, turning at the sound of the front door opening.

She shot a glance towards the bedroom, where she knew Jack was getting dressed, and walked towards the hallway, where Claire was shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up.

Kate grinned, arms crossing over her chest, trying her best mother-act while Claire looked up, looking both pleased with herself and slightly embarrassed.

"I take it that going for drinks went well?" Kate asked sarcastically, but with a laugh, ushering Claire towards the kitchen as she bustled around, finally getting around to preparing coffee.

It was a little bit after seven, and Claire looked a little worse for the wear, but clearly giddy.

"So? Spill." Kate coerced, setting the coffee to brew.

Claire tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, gnawing on her fingernails.

"We slept together." She said after a moment, cheeks heating.

Kate snorted. "Well, I didn't think you were playing board games all night long."

Claire laughed, relieved that her friend wasn't judging her.

"I know I say this a lot, but this guy is different. It was really…special."

Kate smiled, nodding, but her eyebrows rose— "It was the first date, Claire, you didn't think it was a little too soon?"

Claire shrugged, thoughtful. "Well, how long did you and Jack wait?"

Kate thought for a moment. To be honest, she'd drunkenly tried to seduce him on their second real date, and they'd finally had sex on their third.

"Well…" she started, evasive, shooting another glance back towards the bedroom subconsciously, "that's not important." She gripped Claire's hand sincerely, "I'm just glad you guys hit it off."

Claire rolled her eyes, knowing Kate was avoiding the topic, but she nodded. "I think we did. I really do. He was so sweet. He had to go into the hospital early, but he woke up and got coffee for me before I even got out of bed. And hello? He's a doctor. I can't mention that enough."

Kate laughed. "He must be smitten."

She blushed, accepting Kate's compliment and squirming in her seat. It was times like these that Kate remembered how young Claire was—and how happy she was that they had met and become each other's family when they both had no one else.

"Well, I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to have a nap, maybe take a shower in a bit."

"No coffee then?"

Claire shook her head.

"You working today?" Kate asked, turning and tending to he coffee, which had finished percolating, and poured two mugs, one for her and one for Jack.

"Not until tonight. Graveyard shift. You?"

Kate nodded. "Day _and_ night shifts."

"Well, you did take off yesterday."

"Which was stupid," Kate agreed, shaking her head at herself.

Jack stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in a crisp white dress shirt and slacks, fiddling with his tie distractedly. "Kate, have you seen my—"

He skidded to a halt when he saw Claire, a bit at a loss for words. It was awkward enough sharing a living space with a relatively new girlfriend, and then her young roommate, who then just clearly had an _intimate_ night with his one and only _best_ friend.

"Hi, Claire." He said after a moment, waving awkwardly. She smiled, seeming to understand the discomfort. She scooted off the stool she'd taken to and grinned knowingly.

"Tell Marc I said hello." She said subtly as she moved towards the guest bedroom, stifling a yawn on her way. Jack blushed.

Kate watched the interaction with a grin. Jack embarrassed was a cute Jack. He moved towards the kitchen, graciously accepting the mug of coffee she offered. He took a sip, watching the direction Claire had gone off in, lost in thought.

"You worried?" Kate asked softly after a moment, sensing his preoccupation.

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts. "It's a bit awkward, isn't it?" He pinked, and she smoothed a hand down his chest, straightening his tie. She leaned up on tiptoe and kissed him softly.

"Let them be happy."

Jack sighed, accepting her advice.

"I just don't want it to end badly." He thought aloud. She shrugged.

"You never know how these things will go. Best to just let them run their course, if it works out, it works out. If not, then that's that, you know?" Kate said thoughtfully, and he turned to her, wonderfully if she felt as laissez-faire about their own relationship.

Before he could ask, Kate had drained the last of her coffee, washing it out in the sink and setting it on the rack to dry.

"I've got to pull double-shifts today, so I gotta go." She said, moving towards the hallway.

"I can drive you in," Jack offered, wanting to spend more time with her. In truth, He also had to ask her about her mother and Marc. He wanted to make sure that _she_ was sure before he asked his friend for an impossible favor.

Kate shrugged. "I can drive. I've got the car. Besides, then you don't have to pick me up later."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

Kate rolled her eyes, smiling and acquiescing. "Alright, be the man, drive me to work."

Jack laughed, finishing his coffee and leading her out the door. They made small talk on the ride, discussing what they'd do for dinner. Kate offered to cook. Since Claire was working the graveyard shift, Kate enticed, they could have the apartment to themselves. Jack listened distractedly to the plans, smiling along, but he knew what he had to ask.

But when they rounded into the club's lot and she pressed a lingering kiss to his lips to say goodbye, he couldn't bring himself to end the light mood she was floating in. So, instead, he promised to pick her up later that night.

Jack was distracted the rest of the day. It was slow at least; only a few consults to worry about, and a minor procedure that only took a few hours of his morning. When he settled into a cafeteria seat with a salad at lunchtime, he couldn't bring himself to even focus on eating. His distraction was only broken when his father settled into the chair across from him, a coffee in his hand.

Jack wondered idly if the coffee wasn't spiced up with the liquor that Jack knew his father had in a flask in one of his desk drawers. "For after-hours," his father always said with a wink.

"What's on your mind, son?" He began; making Jack huff a wry laugh that his father could read him so easily.

"That obvious?"

Christian smirked. "Is it the girl? Kate? From the club?"

Jack smiled ruefully. "Well…sort of. It's—it's complicated." He hesitated a moment before sighing, deciding to just ask his father for advice. There was no one else he could ask, after all. "You remember the situation with her mother?"

He nodded.

"Well, Kate is convinced that her mother can come out of her coma and that surgery is the key."

Christian frowned. "When she asked me for help, I gave her my medical opinion. She seemed satisfied with it."

Jack laughed. "Well, trust me, she's not. She won't even consider long-term care, let alone taking her mother off of life support."

His father nodded along, arms coming to cross over his chest as he listened thoughtfully.

"And she won't listen to your advice?"

Jack sighed. "She's pretty stubborn."

The older man laughed, nodding knowingly.

"The worst of it is," Jack continued, "I promised her that I'd speak to Marc about taking the surgery on—even though I know it's impossible, and it's only going to end badly."

"Well, Jack, it's a bit unfair that Kate would ask you to—"

"That's the thing—I promised _her_. She told me she didn't want me to get involved or get my friends involved, but I wanted to—I wanted to help her somehow. And this was the only way I knew how."

Christian sighed, leaning forward and resting on his elbows, his fingers interlacing as he looked at Jack carefully.

"Sounds like you're in a bind."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, thanks."

Christian leaned back. "Well, there's no harm in bringing the idea to Marc. He could refuse, and then you're off the hook."

Jack fidgeted. "Actually, Marc just started seeing Kate's roommate, Claire. So it's all a little bit…messy."

He laughed. "Well!" Christian said with a surprised chuckle, and even Jack had to laugh ruefully at the absurd situation he found himself in.

Christian sobered, "I—I know I can't offer much in the way of good advice. God knows I don't have the best track record in relationships myself. But," he leaned forward, voice softening, "I think you'd better be honest with her, Jack. She's got to face the reality of the situation. Living in neverland isn't going to help her _or_ her mother. And it isn't going to make things easier for her or for _you_ when the time comes to face the truth at hand."

* * *

_Up next: Jack talks to both Marc and Kate about her mother, a sticky-situation at work for Kate, and some angst...maybe some angsty jex? I don't know, you be the judge! How's the smut working for everyone by the way? Please review and let me know what stuff you liked about this chapter!_


	13. The Right Fit

_Sorry I didn't update when I last said I would. Started a new job recently and had to figure out how to get back in the swing of things. But as a reward, here is a long chapter that goes from high high's to low low's and then back up again. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 13.

Jack stared pensively inside his locker at the hospital, eyes blank, jaw set. Throughout the day he'd found himself distracted, but had realized with a start during his finals rounds that his father's advice was actually on-point for once. He'd forgotten where he was for a moment until a jab at his shoulder made him jump out his reverie, turning sharply to the man next to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Marc greeted, sending him a smile as he rifled through his own locker, going about changing from his street clothes into his scrubs.

"You just finishing up your shift?" Marc continued.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I'm headed to pick up Kate now." He added nonchalantly, failing to notice his friend's expression until he snorted.

"Dude, she has got you _whipped_."

Jack laughed, finishing up the last few forgotten buttons on his blue dress shirt. "I _offered_ to pick her up, thank you very much."

The redheaded doctor to his left only shrugged, a goofy smile on his face as he shut his locker, finished changing. He settled his stethoscope around his neck and run an absent hand through his hair. He took in Jack's tense shoulders and the distracted look that immediately shadowed his face after their joke. Like he'd been snapped back to an unfortunate reality.

"You alright, man?"

Jack shot Marc a guilty glance, his spine straightening imperceptibly.

"There's uh—something I got to talk to you about." Jack started slowly.

"Shoot."

He rubbed the back of his neck—attempting to ease the tension there—before sitting down on one of the benches, waiting to look up until Marc followed suit.

"What is it, man?" Marc asked softly, sensing the seriousness of the situation as Jack's hands clasped and unclasped between his knees.

"Kate's mom is a in a coma." Jack said after a long moment, eyes still trained ahead.

Marc's eyebrows raised and he let out a long breath. "Damn, when did this happen?"

Jack's voice sounded numb and resigned. "Over a year ago."

Marc swiveled to face him, recognizing the severity of the situation but not sensing the mountain implications that would soon involve him. "So what's the deal now? Is she in long-term care? I mean, what's Kate doing?"

Jack sighed, "She wants to someone to operate."

Marc frowned. "Is her mom a good candidate?"

Jack hesitated, attempting to choose his words wisely before he decided that his friend deserved the whole truth, no sugarcoating.

"No," he licked his lips, slowly turning to face his friend, expression betraying exactly the truth behind the situation, "She's not." He said no more, hoping that somehow all the unasked questions would communicate themselves and would spare him the burden of verbalizing them. But the situation must have been so clear from Marc's perspective: if she wasn't a good candidate, you didn't operate. Cut and dry. Black and white. Jack envied that aspect of Marc's personality and medical choices.

Marc patted Jack's back. "Sorry man, wish there was something I could do." He wasn't dismissive, just fact-driven. He moved to stand, but Jack's voice stopped him.

"There _is_ something."

Marc turned, confused but open, "Okay, name it."

"She's—she would be a neuro patient—if a surgeon took on her case," Jack stuttered out, looking up hesitantly at his friend before continuing. "An aneurysm is inducing the coma, and it's supposedly inoperable."

Marc looked at him curiously, sitting back down. "Are you saying—do you want me to take a look at her case?"

Jack finally turned to look at him—"I want you to consider doing the surgery."

Marc laughed nervously, trying to dismiss the steely determination in his friend's eyes, "Hang on man, I haven't eaten seen the patient and you want me to sign on for the surgery? You said she wasn't a good candidate."

Jack shook his head, "I know I said that, but Kate won't—she won't consider any other options. She's convinced that this could save her mom, and I promised her I'd ask you about it."

"What kind of promise is _that_?" Marc asked, a hint of frustration coloring the last word he spat out. Jack couldn't be reasoned with when something was set in his mind, and now he was sensing Kate was the same way. Now the two of them combined? It was an uphill battle.

"I know it's an awkward situation, but I wanted to help—"

"Dude, when are you gonna learn you can't fix everything?" Marc asked softly, trying hard not to hurt his feelings, but send him a clear and bracing reality Jack. He rose, letting a frustrated sigh finally escape—"Listen, I can take a look, but if she's not a good candidate, there's nothing I can do."

Jack nodded. "Thank you. That would mean a lot."

Marc nodded, too, but his eyes were distracted a moment before he sat down again, turning towards Jack.

"I know you want to help her, man, but if this keeps going on—if you keep letting her believe that you can do the impossible—it's going to end up a mess. You know that from experience, and I don't want to watch you fall in that trap again."

Jack said nothing, averting his eyes after a moment, unable to take the knowingness in his friend's eyes Marc had watched as everything unraveled between he and Sarah. He watched Jack drink himself into a stupor and hit on girls at cheap bars. And he'd let Jack have his months of pity. Jack hated that he couldn't erase that part of his life. And he hated that Marc knew him well enough to know that he could fall into the same old habits if nothing stopped him—if he didn't have something or _someone_ to live for.

Marc laid a hand on his shoulder. "Just think about it," he said, and then left to pull rounds for the night shift.

Their conversation put Jack n an off-mood all the way to pick up Kate at the club. He knew their talk had gone as well as it could have—Marc promised to take a look at Kate's mom's case—and that's all Jack could have asked for. But there was something about knowing that the situation would end up lose-lose that made him feel unsettled and on edge. Not to mention the fact that Marc was warning him against demons he didn't want to believe still existed…

He pulled into the club parking lot and turned off the engine, huffing a long sigh and settling back into his seat a moment. He was looking forward to seeing Kate, and hoping that the dark cloud that'd settled over his evening would lift when he saw her. In her good moods, Kate could turn a room brighter. She was magnetic when she smiled, and he wanted nothing more than to fall into her pull and let loose the cares of the day.

With a determined flex of his shoulders, he exited his car and headed towards the club, feeling the weight beginning to slip off his shoulders already.

He knew Claire was working the graveyard shift, and Marc was working too—meaning no random visits, Marc's favorite type to make. The apartment would be there's and he had it all planned. They'd swing by Kate's favorite Thai place and get some take-out, maybe rent a movie, settle in on the couch—let one thing lead to another…

He could feel the smile building on his face and his cheeks begin to heat as he made his way towards the dining area, but it faltered when he saw the scene across the room.

Kate was drying the inside of the glasses at the bar distractedly and a guy, about her age and in a waiter uniform, was leaning close to her, one hand moving towards her lower back while his face craned low until his nose was nearly nudging her neck, making Kate shrug her shoulder to push him away. She turned sharply, eyes flashing anger, and she set the glass down on the bar, and pushed him back with a firm hand on his chest. She rolled her eyes and went back to drying dishes, clearly exasperated.

Jack waited for a moment, letting it play out, and—guiltily—wanting to see just what Kate would do.

The younger man was persistent gripped Kate arm and she pulled away,

"Rick, would you _lay off_?" He heard her say. He saw Kate glance towards the kitchen doors to her right, and he knew she watching for the management. She didn't like to make a fuss at work, she'd told him, and she just wanted to do her job, get paid, and go home—no trouble.

"Come on, Kate. You wear that cute little uniform all day and I'm supposed to—"

Kate let out a groan and made a move towards the kitchen, Rick prepared to follow hot on her heels—with no sign of letting up—before Jack called out.

"Hey!" he shouted, striding behind the bar and grabbing the waiter by the collar and shoving him backwards a step, eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack seethed.

Kate's eye widened, glancing at the dining room, which was—luckily—empty minus the busboys clearing away the tables for the evening. But at any moment her manager could come through the kitchen doors and watch the quickly deteriorating scene before her.

"Hey man, take it easy—" the waiter stuttered, hands coming up in surrender. Jack easily overpowered him. That man was younger, at least four or five inches shorter, and gangly where Jack was tall and built like an athlete.

"Jack," Kate tried weakly as she placed a steady hand on his back meant to settle him.

"Who do you think you are?" Jack spat at the waiter, ignoring her and shoving Rick backwards again and waiting until he regained his balance before shoving him another time.

"Cut it out, man, I was only—"

"Don't you _ever_ touch her again."

"Jack—"

The man surrendered, "Okay, sorry. _Jesus_."

Jack finally took a step back, his muscles uncoiling but his nostrils still flaring with the pent up anger. He turned back to face Kate, taking her gently by the elbows and moving her a few steps back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm _fine_. God." She said with a sigh, placing her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to take a steady breath. He could tell that she thought he overreacted, but he also knew that Kate never seemed to value herself very highly—he only hoped this was the first time she'd been harassed on the job.

The waiter had straightened by now and made to move towards to the kitchen, purposefully bumping Jack's shoulder hard as he walked by.

In a flash, Jack grabbed the waiter by the collar and leveled him with a punch to the face, sending him sprawling on his back on the floor.

"Jack, stop—" Kate let out as a yelp, grabbing at his elbow.

Jake shook her off and stood over Rick menacingly, fists clenched at his side, one of his knuckles busted and slowly trickling a drop or two of blood.

She grabbed his shoulder again, trying to force him to turn away. "_Jack_."

She finally managed to shake him from his stupor and he began to turn towards her after shooting a threateningly glance down at the younger. Once he was convinced the waiter wasn't going to get up and fight back, he turned to face her finally.

"Go wait outside." Kate said harshly.

"And leave you here with him?" Jack shouted, gesturing to the waiter still on the ground, who was holding his nose as blood seeped between his fingers.

By now a few busboys had rushed over after having observed the one-sided brawl, and Kate could hear a commotion in the kitchen which was no doubt her management and the rest of the staff headed her way.

"_Go_, Jack." She urged again, wiping her hands nervously on her uniform and attempting to straighten up the scene.

Reluctantly Jack shot her a wounded look before stalking out to his car.

It was twenty minutes before Kate climbed into the passenger seat slowly. Jack had pulled the car around to wait out front, and as he shot a look towards the front doors, he saw Kate's manager there, arms crossed over his chest and looking royally pissed

Jack sighed before turning towards Kate. Her eyes were trained out the window, purposefully avoiding his.

"Kate—"

"Let's just _go_." Kate breathed, before leaning her head against the window and pulling her jacket tighter around her small frame.

He paused a moment, considering pressing the issue, simultaneously apologizing and defending himself, but thought better of it and put the car into drive and headed back towards his apartment complex.

Kate didn't say a word the entire ride. She was silent as they rode the elevator to his floor. And she remained completely mum as he opened the door to his place.

He'd long decided against the side-trip to pick up dinner and a movie. He wasn't sure he could take the silence while they suffered through local evening traffic.

Kate didn't follow Jack towards the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and watched her move silently towards his bedroom. When she didn't emerge a few minutes later, he took one long pull from the bottle and set it on the counter, wiping his clammy hands against his dress pants before headed back towards his room.

Kate was seating on the edge of the bed, her hands tucked beneath her thighs and her eyes towards her lap. She had changed, at least. Forgoing the clingy, short-skirted waitress uniform for a pair of well-worn jeans and her favorite fitted Iowa State t-shirt. She was barefoot, as usual, and Jack couldn't stop the warm smile from spreading over his face.

She didn't look up when he sat down next to her, eyeing her hesitantly and waiting for her to make the first move. When he saw that she wouldn't, he sighed, bracing his own palms on his knees before beginning.

"I'm sorry, Kate. If I had known that I was going to get you in trouble, I wouldn't have--"

"I got fired," she softly, pausing a moment before meeting his eyes. "They fired me."

Jack shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Kate, I'm so sorry, I overreacted in there, I just couldn't stand the way that guy was—"

She put a hand up and he stopped talking, eager to please after his blunder.

"I needed that job, Jack." She said evenly, eyes unreadable but distinctly forlorn. He sighed again, unable to concoct the perfect apology. She wasn't reacting the way a normal person would react.

"I know. I know you did. I am so sorry. I'll—I'll help you find another one, or better yet, I'll talk to the manager, I know my family's belonged to that club for—"

Kate rolled her eyes, "That's exactly the point. I didn't do a thing, but I'm the one that gets fired. I'm disposable but your family's _disposable_ _income_ saves _your_ ass."

Jack licked his lips, trying not to fire back. "I know it's unfair."

She finally let a huff of bemused air come out—"You think?"

"I was only trying to help. You can't just let a guy like that—"

"No, Jack. That's exactly what I have to do. When you need the money and there are bills to pay and a _hospitalized mother_ to watch out for, and a flooded apartment, and rent, and gas money, and a million other things—you do what you have to do to keep your job."

Jack didn't say a word, letting her tirade unravel. He could sense it building and let his eyes tactfully avoid hers as she stood from the bed and began pacing.

"I needed that job. I can't make my rent with my hours at the gallery. Not to mention, that I've got a pay for the water damage in my apartment—not to mention that I've gotten _so_ comfortable in your perfect little high-rise apartment, that I took off work the other day. I never took a day before I met you, and you're just so happy to get me wrapped up in your perfect—"

"Stop." He said evenly, but loud enough that she could make out his tone through the din of her diatribe.

She seemed to realize her own overreactions and missteps and shut her mouth, lips pursed.

"I just needed that job, Jack." She said softly after a moment, feeling her eyes begin to water before she looked away, not wanting him to see her cry.

He stood, eyes softening as he took her gently by the shoulders. "I'm sorry." He whispered, letting his hands smooth up her neck to cup her jaw as he pulled her closer. She tightened in his arms a moment before relaxing, letting her arms slip around his back as he held her.

"I think you broke his nose." He heard Kate mumble into his neck and he let out a bark of laughter.

"He had it coming." Jack joked, taking her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his. He could see that hers were tired, and he was sure she wasn't done being angry with him just yet. But that didn't stop him from lowering his lips down to hers, then waiting until she responded to let his hands trail down to her hips and nudge her closer into him.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, prying his mouth open with her tongue and tangling hers with his, making his grip on her hips tighten.

After a moment, she pulled away, a tad breathless.

"Can we just sleep tonight?" She asked softly, looking hesitant. He smiled warmly.

"Of course. We can do whatever you want."

She brightened, and moved out of his arms, yanking her t-shirt over her head and slipping out of her jeans. He watched her move to her side of the bed (the right) and felt himself heat up as her skin, smooth and glowing from the dim light of the bedside table, tempting him.

She caught his eye as she was pulling back the covers, ready to climb in. She smiled. "I'm still mad at you, you know. You're going to have to find me a job where I can pull in 800 dollars a month, you know that?"

He could tell her mood was light, but still felt guilty, frowning. "I really am sorry, Kate. I just wanted to—I don't know, stand up for you, I guess. Rescue you." He said the last part with a smirk, and she smiled softly, eyes a little sad.

"Didn't I already tell you that you can't save me, Jack?"

He nodded, pulling his own clothes off until he'd stripped down to his boxer-briefs and joined her in bed. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at her as she did the same thing.

"I want to take care of you." He said softly, smoothing a curl away from her face, her eyes flickering closed at the gentle movement.

"I know you do." She acquiesced, but Jack knew that didn't mean she was planning on complying.

"You can stay here as long as you want, and I can help with the water damage at the apartment—groceries, whatever you—"

Kate put a finger to his lips. "That's not what I want."

Jack sighed. "Why won't you let me help you?"

Kate turned and settled on her back, eyes toward the ceiling. "You want to drive me to work once in a while, or pay for dinner—that's fine. But I'm a big girl. I have to do the hard stuff myself, okay?"

She didn't sound frustrated, just firm, and Jack scooted closer to her, hand finding her hip beneath the covers. "Why don't you move in with me?" Jack asked softly, and he wondered if he'd started moving too soon, again. It was just that every time he watched her move around his apartment, or brush her teeth at his sink, or help stock his fridge—he wanted her a part of his everyday life. He didn't want to pick her up across town to see her. He wanted to come home and know she'd be there. He wanted to make plans in two's, as a couple. He wanted her to be the accent in his mundane life.

Kate was quiet, and Jack didn't realize he was holding his breath until the tightness in his lungs got painful and he had to keep breathing again. Kate was biting her lip and had brought her hand up to her forehead and was rubbing it vigorously, like she always did when she was in deep thought.

"Kate?"

She sighed, turning towards him, eyes as clear as he'd ever seen them

"I'm going to say yes." She decided finally, but didn't crack a smile so Jack was unsure at how to take this unusual acceptance.

"You're going to say yes?"

"I—I'm not going to think about it. I'm just going to say yes." She nodded, as if to herself to make sure, and then smiled hesitantly. "Okay?"

Jack said nothing for a moment before cracking a broad smile, leaning down to her mouth and kissing her soundly, drawing the breath from her lungs and letting his hand wander along her waist and then around to the small of her back.

He could feel her smile against his lips and he couldn't help but match it.

She broke away suddenly, eyes alight. "Don't think you can disregard all that other stuff I said before just because I'm moving in."

Jack laughed, nodding vigorously. "Any more demands?" He asked sweetly, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm getting a job, and I'm paying a part of the rent."

At this, Jack sighed. "That's ridiculous."

"Why is that ridiculous?" She sounded incredulous.

"Because I'm a surgeon. What's the point of making all this money if nothing comes of it."

Kate rolled her eyes, and then rolled onto her side, forcing Jack to do the same.

"I don't want it."

"Fine, pay part of the rent. But if you plan on making at least 800 a month, then I hate to break it to you, it's not going to cover even half." Jack didn't mean to upset her, just convince her that she didn't have to pay a thing at all.

But she bit her lip, bemused. "What the hell am I doing here?" She said to herself.

"Kate—"

She rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night. "Out of all the bimbos at the club and nurses at the hospitals and socialites I'm sure you're parents want to set you up with—why in the hell are you sharing your bed with a trailer park girl from the Midwest, who is now—thanks to you, by the way—currently unemployed."

Jack couldn't help but grin at her summary, and knew that all the fluster was mostly for show, but he didn't let the opportunity slip by.

He kissed her once, short and sweet, and leaned back, meeting her eyes. "You're so much more than you think you are, Kate." She bowed her head, avoiding his eyes, but he tipped her chin to meet his again. "If you saw yourself that way I see you…" he trailed, unable to complete the great expanse of a thought of what she'd become to him.

"I know you think I'm trying to save you," he added, and he let his thumb brush across her freckles—like pinpricks against the wane backdrop of her skin—"but to be honest—all cheesiness aside—I think you're the one who really…" he sighed, kissing her again, slowly, trying to open his mind to let the right words float in. "I'm just saying that if you hadn't come along, if we hadn't met—I'd still be stuck. And lonely. And apathetic. And just a waste. Before you, I was just wasting away my life—waiting to find someone who fit me as well as you do."

* * *

_More to come soon, I promise! Hopefully before Wednesday? We shall see. I'll try and work on an update for tomorrow, but no promises. Maybe if you review a bunch then I'll be more inspired. Up next: Marc and Claire, more moving in business, Kate's mom business, and a new character is introduced, but it's someone you'll recognize...oh and did I mention serious jex? Review!_


	14. Yes

"I feel like this is cheating."

Kate arched an eyebrow, a slow smile forming on her lips as she watched Jack set down the last of her boxes on the kitchen counter.

"Cheating?"

"You had—what—like, three boxes total? I thought I was going to doing some heavy lifting today," Jack huffed with a laugh before scooting past her and grabbing a beer from the fridge, uncapping it and taking a long pull before offering it to her.

"I just don't have that much stuff," she defended, with a smile and a shrug, sidling close to Jack where he was leaning back on the countertop, taking a slow gulp from the bottle.

He lifted an arm to accommodate her and she melted into his side.

"Maybe we should do some shopping…" Jack mumbled into her hair, knowing almost instantly she would refuse. If there was one thing he was certain of regarding Kate, it was that she hated accepting gifts when she thought she could proffer nothing in return.

"Jack…" she rubbed her forehead, a habit he was beginning to recognize. "You're already paying for almost the whole rent."

"Well, I thought this place could use a few womanly touches," he covered, smiling innocently when she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Womanly touches," Kate deadpanned, and Jack had to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape at the sour look on her face.

"Okay, I didn't mean a big pink fluffy couch or anything, I just meant—I don't know, you're apartment was homey, and comfortable. And this place has pretty much stayed exactly the way it was since my mom hired the interior designer when I moved in."

Kate sighed, eyeing the living room and the long hallway that led to the rest of the apartment. "I guess I could keep an eye out. If I _see_ something…" Kate relented, making Jack smile.

"That's all I ask," he acquiesced, content that Kate failed to notice his triumphant smile and change her mind in turn.

"So I never got a chance to ask—what's Claire's plan now that she's flying solo on the whole apartment thing?" He asked after a moment before draining the last of his beer and setting the bottle in the recycling bin. Kate followed him back towards the bedroom, talking along the way.

"I told her I'd help her out with rent at the old place until she finds something different. I hate making her go out of her way, but she didn't seem to mind. She's looking to move closer to this area, actually."

Jack turned at the last part. "That doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Marc lives two minutes from here, does it?"

Kate shrugged, all the while smiling knowingly, a mischievous glint in her eye as she moved closer to Jack, placing her palms on his chest and systematically backing him up towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the side of the mattress, forcing him to sit.

She grinned at her small victory, climbing onto his lap and straddling him there, his own hands coming around to rest at her waist.

"You know, we've been dating for four months now…" Kate said playfully, relaxing in his arms and letting her palms slide up to cup his jaw.

Though Jack knew she said it lightly, he also knew that the subtle vulnerability in her eyes was a window for him to let her know he cared. She rarely put herself out there, and when she did she always factored in an escape plan if her feelings weren't reciprocated.

Jack slid his hands up her arms and met her eyes steadily. "I know. Four months to the day." He grinned, and she tried to cover the surprise in her eyes that he remembered.

"So maybe we should celebrate…" She trailed, her eyes dropping to his lips a split second, making him gulp hard at the insinuation.

In a flash, Jack flipped Kate on her back onto the bed, his own body draping itself over hers. She smiled, a tad breathless, but cheeks glowing.

"You know, it seems longer than four months…" Jack said softly as he pressed slow wet kisses up and down the column of her neck.

"Mm," Kate mumbled in response, breath catching as Jack's warm hand slid up the bottom of her sweater and curved beneath her bra.

"You seem distracted," Jack teased as he sat back and stripped off his shirt. Kate hoisted herself up onto her elbows and reached for the button on his jeans, twirling it between her fingers before letting her palm glide over his fly.

His eyes fluttered shut—a coy smile lighting up Kate's eyes. "_I _seem distracted?"

Jack didn't answer, only reclaimed Kate's lips with his own, body once again draping itself over hers, her hips shifting to accommodate his weight between them.

She arched into him and his grip on her hips tightened. "Take off your clothes," he breathed against her mouth. She laughed-low and sultry-while smiling into his kiss.

"Well, well, well, is that an order Dr. Shepard?" She asked, her hands already creeping to the buttons on her shirt, beginning to undo them one by one.

Jack licked his lips, eyes dark and hooded, and then nodded. He backed off slowly, undoing his jeans and kicking them and his socks and shoes off quickly, his gaze never leaving the sight before him.

Kate had leaned up on to her knees, whipping off her shirt and tossing it on the floor, her pants following. Jack swallowed hard as she reached for the front clasp on her bra—smirking devilishly at Jack's expression, his eyes dark.

She toyed with the clasp a moment longer, enjoying the way his mouth fell open a fraction more the longer she waited to appease him. He licked his lips and she couldn't resist any longer, letting the fabric slide off her shoulders.

In a flash he was meeting her on the bed, knees to knees, chest to chest, breathing hard. She felt his warm palm smooth firmly up from her hip to her breast, cupping it there roughly. She moaned into his mouth and he answered with his own groan as her fingernails grazed down his bare chest.

She felt him shudder beneath her hands, his head dipping away from hers as he bowed his forehead against her collarbone. Her eyes fluttered closed as his palm kneaded her breast firmly. She slid her hand down his abs, a fingernail dipping into his belly button as she headed south.

She could feel the tightness inside his boxer-briefs pressing through the fabric and felt the heat rise over her skin. Her hand snaked beneath the waistband until she reached his hardness, warm and throbbing against her palm. He let out a grunt, thrusting into her hand, his own touch on her faltering. Where his forehead rested on her clavicle, he pressed a breathy, wet kiss against her skin—latching on there and giving her what was sure to become a love bite the next day.

Her hand on him moved more assuredly, feeling him thickening in her grip as she pumped him from base to tip, a thumb brushing over the head and he let out a shuddering breath.

She pushed him flat on his back and crawled up his body. He watched her move slowly, his own eyes molten and cloudy. His whole body twitched as her long curls grazed his bare skin.

"Wait." He said hoarsely, and her mouth stilled where it was kissing down his stomach.

"Yes?" She asked coyly, stopping her ministrations and meeting his eyes.

He flipped them suddenly so that he was on top and she gasped in surprise, eyes twinkling.

"You wanna be on top?" She grinned, adjusting her hips to cradle his.

"Yeah. I wanna be on top." He ground out, feeling her hips buck into his. He gripped her wrists in his hands and moved them above her head, trapping them against the bed with one hand.

She waggled her eyebrows, seeming to like the shift in power.

"Don't move." He ground out, and her amusement shifted into total lust as she bit her lip and nodded.

He slowly removed the hand that been holding her wrists above her head. "No matter what I do to you," he began, fingertips gliding towards the front of her underwear, "_don't move_."

Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his fingers slide against her wetness.

"Keep your eyes open," he commanded. "I want you to watch."

She forced them open and watched as his hand moved inside her panties, making her suck in a sharp breath.

"Jack." She moaned, hips bucking up as he entered her with a finger, then two. He added a third and she groaned. Loud.

"Oh god." She whispered, trying desperately to keep her eyes open. "Don't stop. Please."

He could barely take her moans, the feel of her against him, the tightness gripping his fingers inside her. He knew he was leaking from the tip, desperate to bury himself into her and fuck her hard into the mattress.

"Tell me what you want." He said against her mouth, her lips desperately seeking his but he didn't let them connect.

"Harder." She whined, her hand sliding down and gripping his and pressing it harder into her and she gave a satisfied shout. He stopped, withdrawing and moving her hand back above her head.

"I said _don't move_." He chided with a throaty chuckle.

"_Jack_." She whined again, cheeks rosy and he could barely resist taking her right then.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." He joked, but in the same instant he flipped her onto her stomach and held her arms in place above her.

"Oh god," she mumbled against the pillows as he placed wet, suckling kisses down her spine, before wrenching off her underwear, pulling her up on her knees.

She groaned, grinding back into his pelvis and rolling her hips. His hands trembled as they gripped her hips before gripping himself in hand and leading his hardness towards her entrance.

He connected them slowly, letting the warmth and tightness take him in inch by inch while she breathed hard, mumbling incoherently.

He thrust against her once, her hips rocking back into his and she gripped the sheets tight. He pulled out nearly all the way before driving into her roughly and she moaned. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." She mumbled.

He leant over her, his chest to her back and pressed lingering kisses over the freckles over her shoulders. "Feel good?" He teased, thrusting again and she gasped.

"Tell me how good it feels," he whispered into her ear before taking her lobe between his teeth and giving it a tug.

"_Fuck_." She breathed, feeling him reach deeply, feeling herself near coming, but holding back, wanting to feel it longer.

He leaned back and sped up his thrusts as she grunted, rising just onto her knees and leaning her back into his chest and he groaned as she reached her own hand down to touch herself.

"Kate. God, fuck, _Kate_." He groaned into her hair, rolling his hips to hers and adding his own hands, sliding them up her firm stomach and breasts.

"Jack," she mumbled back, shutting her eyes tight against the mounting sensation, feeling her skin prick up at every inch where it touched his. She felt the pressure of his fingertips on her waist, curving around her breast—his hands seemingly everywhere at once.

She fell back onto her hands and knees, and he gripped her hips hard. Holding her in place and he pounded harder and harder, their bodies slapping together roughly and she nearly sobbed a long moan.

"Harder?" He asked with a huff, slowing slightly and her arms wobbled as they held her up.

He thrusted hard once, rough, knocking her forward. "Yes, yes, oh _god_ oh _god…" _she mumbled and he watched a single bead of sweat coarse down her spine.

"More?" He teased, his fingers creeping towards her front, a palm closing over her center and rubbing slow circles.

She clenched around him a brief moment and he nearly saw stars. "Fuck." He breathed before gripping her hips hard and pulling her back onto him roughly, thrusting her hips along with his.

She leaned back onto her knees again, her back against his chest, their combined sweat sliding hot between them.

"I'm so close," she mumbled, swiveling her hips quickly, his thrusts turning erratic as they sped, pumping shallow then deep, so deep that she gasped and let out a long moan—her hips grounding mercilessly against him as she came. He bit her shoulder, pressed her down onto him by her shoulders and thrust up twice, three, four times before biting down hard and letting go.

He held her there, on him close, for a long moment before they slid down into the bed, him pulling out slowly, making her nearly purr at the pleasure. He pulled her to his chest, their bodies humming.

"Wow." She breathed out, turning on her side and looking at him—glowing. He laughed breathlessly and closed his eyes.

"Yeah. Jesus."

Their breathing filled the room, slowing steadily.

"Too rough?" He asked.

She barked a laugh and he turned to her and smiled. "I like it rough."

He cocked an amused eyebrow. "Me too."

"But," she started, crawling over him and straddling his hips. His eyes roved her exposed flesh, his hands creeping around her sides by their own volition.

"But what?"

"I have an idea. While you're…" she let a hand reach behind her and ghost over his lingering hardness, "recovering."

His hips jumped and she laughed, surprised. His palm curved around her breast, his thumb tracing her nipple until it stood at its peak.

"I'm listening…" he said with a smile.

She slowly let her palm smooth down her chest, over her breasts and down her flat stomach, her fingers tiptoeing down to her center where she was still hot and wet and wanting more of him.

His eyes darkened and he groaned, his hips thrusting against her though he wasn't nearly ready for another round.

"You. Just. Watch." She whispered, her eyes closing as her fingers began to work herself, her hips starting a slow swivel over his. He gripped her waist harshly, his eyes closing for a moment before they turned back to watch what she was doing.

"The night we met at the club, that same night—I went home and thought of you, and I did this." She said softly, voice gravelly and breath coming harsher.

"Oh God." He groaned and he could feel himself getting harder the longer her watched her. She nodded and opened her eyes, smoky and half-lidded as she gazed at him.

"Fuck," she heaved on a long sigh, her hips twitching and shifted faster over his and he gritted his teeth.

He moved his fingers to her mouth and she covered them with her lips, sucking hard and moaning around them. He let them trail down her front, through the valley of her breasts, heaving with exertion. He let them settle on her center, moist and trembling. She let out a gasp.

"Tell me what it feels like." He said huskily, his fingers entering her slowly.

She moved a hand to her own breast, tugging it and molding it into her palm and he felt himself grown another inch, thick and heavy.

"Oh God, it feels so good. So good."

He sat up in a sudden movement, gripping her around the waist and raising her a few inches above his hips—his cock suddenly ready, suddenly aching, his owns stamina surprising him.

He gripped his hard member in his hand and let it brush her opening and she fought against his grip to sink down onto him.

"Please." She mumbled, eyes shut tight against an unbearable pressure rising in her belly, the feel of him lingering so close to her but yet still outside of her making her groan in anticipation.

He let her sink an inch lower, taking just the tip of himself.

"C'mon," he growled, "tell me how bad you want it."

"Oh _God_," she heaved, limbs shaking, hips seeking purchase against him. "I want it, I want it, please, I want it. You're so big, you feel so good, I want it, I want it."

He felt himself throb painfully and he instantly let her weight drop down, his cock thrusting deep into her in one fell swoop and she nearly lost her balance, here whole torso leaning heavily into as he held her around the waist. He guided her hips to rock in small thrusts against him, and he knew he'd never been so deep before.

"So big, huh?" He teased breathlessly, and she laughed a loud, airy laugh.

She squeezed herself around him, clenching, and the smirk slid from his face as he grunted.

"I distinctly remember telling you to _just watch." _She said with a grin and forced his back flat against the mattress as she began to rock against him earnestly. Her hips pistoned over his, her palms lying flat against his chest as she rode him as hard as she could, as quickly, taking him the deepest anyone had been before.

She felt him inside of her, pressing against a bundle of nears deep within that made her shout every time she shifted her hips above him. Beneath her he grinned, seeing her getting lost, deeply lost in the moment as she panted, uncaring, in search of her own release.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." She chanted under her breath, swiveling again a long moment before she stopped suddenly and ground hard into him and came, eyebrows clenched, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream.

She nearly collapsed as he came down, her limbs shaking as she fell into his chest. His warm palms smoother over her naked back, humid and damp with her sweat. He fought the urge to flip her over and pound in to and find his own release. Instead he whispered into her hair and soothed his hands over her back and sides and bottom, gently kneading their pelvises together, seeking the slightest delicious friction.

"Jack." She whispered against his neck, her tongue peaking out and licking a stray beauty mark there.

She continued her tongue's trail down to his clavicle, sucking rough and nipping the skin with her teeth. His fists balled at his side as she continued her assault. She eased herself off him and he groaned, missing the tightness and the warmth. She snaked lower down his hips till her hot breath fanned over the tip of him and he sucked in a breath—waiting.

She smirked up at him, tossing her wild curls over one shoulder and gripping him at the base.

"Still watching?" She asked throatily and lowered her mouth to him, licking him up and down once before taking his entirety into her mouth and moaning around him, making him send up a thrust up towards her throat.

She backed off a moment, let him regain some control, but sucking again, harder and moister, letting her moans vibrate around him as his hands snaked into her curls and tugged.

"Fuck, yeah. Kate, Kate, fuck." He mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open and watch her head bob between his legs as she sucked on him earnestly. She came up for air and pumped him from base to tip a few times, letting the drops of pre-cum on his tip collect. Then she spread them with her thumb, letting them coat him before she licked the tip and he shook for her.

"I want you to come in my mouth, Dr. Shepard." She said with a knowing grin, and a near laugh, before she swallowed him whole once more, sucking fiercely and wetly. His grip in her hair tightened and he knew he couldn't hold off much longer.

"Kate—I'm gonna, I'm going to—"

And she opened her throat and took him in another impossible inch and came with a shout, pumping roughly into her and her accepting it, moaning along with his grunts.

She waited as he finished, already softening before letting him go, wiping the edges of her mouth slightly and shooting him a _no big deal_ kind of eye roll, and a smile as she sidled up close to him.

"That," he began, his arm drawing her closer, "was the best."

She giggled into his shoulder. "You liked it?"

He scoffed, "Liked it? Jesus, Kate. That was… fuck. That was…" He trailed off, grinning. "I'm solo big huh?" He teased and she blushed.

"Oh come _on_, that was in the heat of the moment."

He turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Tell me. I'm the biggest you've ever had, huh." He teased, a smile growing on his face at her obvious embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she deadpanned and scooted herself closer.

"I knew it." He said with a smirk. Satisfied, he lied back and let his arm fall around her.

"I didn't know sex could be like this before I met you." She said softly, turning more serious. He down at her, open.

"I mean, I'd been with other people, sure, but it's different with you. It feels… it feels like more."

His eyes glowed warm as they met her timid ones, and she smiled slow and long—relieved that he seemed to return the sentiment.

"I've never felt like this before," he whispered, the back of his knuckles brushing down her cheek, ghosting over her full swollen lips.

She nodded, eyes steady. "Me neither."

"Do you love me, Kate?" He asked softly after a long moment. He waited for her whole body to freeze against, waited for the non-committal comment before she turned to dress and erect a wall between them once more. But it didn't come.

"Yes." She said finally, surely, and her eyes didn't waver from him.

"I love you." He said again, scooting more evenly with her and kissing her softly and warmly. He kissed her eyelids and her cheeks, dropped kisses on her chin and beneath her jaw. He felt a lone tear track down her face and caught it was his tongue and turned it to an embrace.


End file.
